


Vidar Kristiansen: Book 0

by Lonk_TheDestroyer



Series: Vidar Kristiansen. [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Death, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mass Murder, PoV 3rd Person, Smoking, Story Progression, Straight Character's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonk_TheDestroyer/pseuds/Lonk_TheDestroyer
Summary: Vidar Kristiansen is, or was, a soldier for the United States. From Alaska he became a violent boy, constantly getting in trouble. Eventually, his parents disown him. He dies in the Vietnam conflict. Being sent to hell he meets Angel Dust. They get attacked, and Hell sees his violence and raw power. Then meeting new friends a stranger gives them a mission. A mission to save Hell itself, for some reason.
Relationships: OC1 /Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Vidar Kristiansen. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some of my good friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=some+of+my+good+friends).



** Chapter one, Begining's  **

The year is 1969 after the United States exited the Vietnam war. A 26-year-old American with an enemy kill count of 2115 CONFIRMED kills and an UNCONFIRMED kill count of 2781. The name of this young man is Vidar Kristiansen, known as the V of Death or just plainly V, the Viet-kong have captured him. As the remaining Americans leave the pacific islands, the Viet-kong realize who the boy is. They call their general, Ho Chi Minh.

"Your Greatness we have captured the caucasian."

"you have now had you? Well, if that is the case, kill him."

" Yes sir."

"PRIVATE get the prisoner."

"Yes, sir."

As the Private was going to collect V the US was planning a rescue mission on the island they are on.

"Sir it's been confirmed this is the easiest place to progress our invasion."

"Good."

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

V was sleeping under a tree as he unknowingly awaited his death. The private saw him, noticing his Silver-blue eyes and Red hair. A tired smirk as he slept. The private almost felt bad for having to kill him. He stopped when he remembered he killed most of his friends sparing him and only him. The ultimate humiliation. He grabbed V by the neck and started to drag him to his death. V was still asleep as he was being brought to his execution. He was only woken up when he was about to be killed.

"Vidar Kristiansen. You are being charged with crimes against the rule of war. If you have any last requests they will be granted."

"Well, I do." Replied Vidar "I would like to write to my family and give them a final message before my death."

"Fine. Get this man a pen and paper."

"I got it."

_ Dear Mom and Dad, _

_ I am unfortunately about to be executed. I was captured in the Island theatre after killing a whole island worth of people. I was granted time to write a letter that would be shipped back with my body which will most likely be dismembered beyond recognition. I understand that you hate me, but I do love you. Please don´t worry about me I´ll be fine. Move on with life be happy. remember how I was before I left. This is a short letter but I love you goodbye. _

_Vidar_.

"Well let's get this over with," said V.

"Anxious are you?"

"yep."

"Well ok then."

BOOM!

"What was that Mike?"

"I don't know Jack."

"Go find out."

"ok fine."

When the man went outside Jack heard a gasp. A few minutes went by and he still wasn't back. Jack yelled for him but there was no response. A few more minutes went by and Mike came in through the door dragging a brand new denizen of Hell. 

"What you got there?" asked Jack.

"What does it look like Asshat." replied the body.

"The bitch isn't dead?!"

"No he isn't," replied Mike.

"Well does he have a name?"

"I don't know. What's your name whore?"

"Well, I think it's Vidar Kristiansen."

"Ok Vidar, can I call ya V, you need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because he asked you too," said Jack.

"Ok fine I'll leave."

"Good."

As he left the two men laughed knowing that he would likely die. Vidar noticed all of the bodies and the stench of death. With the thought of the war fresh on his mind, he started to run. Just being in this place Vidar hated everyone he saw. He had to run from hiding spot to hiding spot. As he was stealing some food he heard some people talking about the rich people in hell. As he listened he noticed that most of them were porn stars. At that moment V had an idea.

"Hello?" asked V.

"Hello! Welcome to Porn Studios, how can we help you?" Said the receptionist.

"I'm new here in Hell and I was looking for some work." replied V " I wasn't a sex worker in life, but I was in the American army."

"Ok well come on back my boss, Mr. Amon, will give you an interview."

"Ok thanks."

"Well, a new boy coming into the sex works. Tell me honey how long have you been down here?" asked Amon.

"uh a little over 7 months," replied V.

"That's interesting. Well, what's your name?"

"Vidar Kristiansen, but my friends call me either V or The V of Death."

"hmmm. Your hired go fuck Angle Dust."Said Amon.

"Ok. Wait who's Angel Dust?"

"I'll have him explain it to you, babe."

"Alright."

After V office Amon said to himself, "I wonder why he has that nickname."

"What?"

"Nothing Karen."

V was fairly convinced that the person called "Angel Dust" was a woman. As he asked around trying to find Angel people just laughed or congratulated him. Confused V realized he only had his US Marine pants and his holsters. As he "checked" himself out someone walked up behind him.

Angel was told he had to bang a new person named Vidar. Wandering around he saw a new guy just wearing pants. As he walked over he noticed that he was another spider demon, but there was something off about him. However, he was a fine piece of work with abs and a thick ass. White body and weird red hair. Like Angel the new kid had a design on his chest, it was an upsidedown sword with a really long guard. Once he made it to him and tapped on his shoulder he made a startling discovery.

"Hey." Angel dust said.

"Oh shit. Hello," replied V.

"So oh damn what's up with your eyes?"

"What's wrong with my eyes."

"They're not red!" Angel exclaimed.

"Well, yours are red!" V responded.

"That's color they're supposed to be." 

"What?"

"So are you the new guy?"

"Yeah, you Angel dust?"

"Yep."

"I guess I have to fuck you."

"Good."

As the two men walked through the halls V couldn´t help but feel confused. A few months ago he had the highest number of confirmed kills in the war. Sad and horny they finally made it to the room where they would be filming. It was like a movie set. When V was alive he was invited to be apart of a movie to spark want for the battle and money for the war.

The room was mostly concrete and iron but on one wall there was a whole bedroom. It was a normal room with side tables and lamps and a TV on the wall with fake windows and curtains. The bed itself was soft and bouncy with pillows in the shape of hearts. V was still admiring the room when a random guy walked over. The man had khakis and a white polo shirt. two arms and a grey body.

"Angel we´ll start with you getting your dick sucked then move on to some more let's say violent stuff." the man said.

"Ok so V will be sucking on me and then fucking me correct?" Angel replied.

"Yes. Go over to him and tell him the plan."

"Yes sir."

"V!" Angel called.

"Bitch I'm right here now need to yell," V responded comfortable with the other spider. "what do you need?"

"We´re about to start I'm gonna be nude and your gonna suck me off. You got that?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, "Angel said, "let's do this."

Angel left V to get ready when V had the strangest feeling something was going to happen. Almost certainly V knew he was the one wearing the pants, literally, so he vowed to keep Angel safe from danger if it were to come.

He sighed and started towards Angel. He was just sitting there like he´s done this before. Now that V thought about it he probably has. 

V knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to do what his girlfriend did to him. As the started angel started some improvised acting. Insinuating that V should go along with it. 

"V welcome!" Angel Exclaimed.

"Hello?" V responded questionably.

"Is that a question or a greeting?"

"Both. Both is good."

"Yes, it is." Angel agreed, "can we start then?"

"I guess so baby," V said.

V was going to start at the tip get it all hard and wet. Then work his way slowly down the shaft getting it hard yet soft and slimy. After he would start to deep throat grabbing his balls and squeezing gently. He would make Angel wait for the right moment to cum. There was moaning coming from Angel's mouth. Sexual words and nasty yet hot statements. This was something that Angel has never experienced. just as Angel was cumming there was an explosion in the wall to the left of them.

Vidar instantly remembered the vow he made. He swallowed Angel's cum pulled up his pants jumped on Angel and pulled a blanket on them both. Waiting for it to quiet down he reassured himself out loud.

" OK. Ok. Ok, Your Vidar Kristiansen. The V of Death. 2781 unconfirmed kills and 2115 confirmed kills you can do this. You might even get a shirt out of this."

"Damn boy. You military or something?"Angel commented.

"Yeah I am, just stay quiet'll be back."

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine just wait a second."

V slide out of the bed hoping his red hair would look like he was shot in the head. It did. A soldier walked over to see what the noise was.

"Hey, guys I found a dead pornstar!"

"We´re in a porn studio. What did you expect?"

"Living pornstars. little shit."

During that brief moment when the two were arguing V got up and snapped the first guy's neck taking his pistol. 

"Al you good?" questioned the other. "Al? This isn`t funny. Where are you?"

The soldier found the body of Al by the bed. Confused and now on high alert felt something wet fall on him. It was white. Realizing that it was a white goo, from the 'dead' pornstar, he freaked out and looked up. As soon as he did V fell on him."

V took the blanket of Angel with cum on, around, and still in his mouth. Smiling he helped Angel out of the bed. Angel looked at V. He felt something in his damned and tortured soul. It was like when he took drugs but cleaner and without drugs. He brushed it off only to have it linger more.

"So what now?"Angel asked.

"Well first off none of these damn shirts fit me." V responded, "take this pistol though."

"I have a stash of guns over here I'm fine."

"Is there a revolver? I kill better with three guns on me."

"Yeah, here ya go."

"Thank you, babe."

They went and started to clear out the building. after the first few levels were killed there was a hostage situation, V and Angels boss was captured and being held in his own office. V told Angel to stay where he is and that he will take care of it.

V quietly snuck around to a window and climbed out. Hugging the wall V moved towards Amon's office. He was still at least twenty stories up and would likely die if he fell. A few moments later he reached the office. He smashed the window and went fucking ape on all people with guns. In two minutes he took out twelve experienced demons. He walked casually towards Amon who was impressed with his new fuckboy. He now realized that he had a killer's look in his strange eyes. V cut his boss out of his bindings and walked towards the door. He breathed for a second bursting through the door and shooting a man in the head. Kicking another he made his way to the center of the room killing all in his way without hesitation or sympathy. He was undoubtedly the most experienced killer anyone in the room has ever seen. After a bloody twelve minutes, every hostile was dead. Now almost all of V was a crimson color, not just his hair. Angel came out of the hallway he was shooting from.

"Damn V you´re more than just a pornstar you could be an overlord." Amon said."Angel, what did you do about this?"

"Oh, I uh started shooting after V attacked."

"Good."

"Mr bossman stay here. No, I'm not asking." V demanded, "Angel you're coming with me were gonna kill everyone in this fucking building."

"Ok." Angel and Amon said in unison. 

V stormed through the halls blasting anyone in his way. Angel not far behind killing those V missed. The clearing of the building went by fast.

Eight levels left. Seven levels. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Everyone in the studio was dead and by everyone I mean everyone. three people survived that massacre. They reached the front door and started to come under fire. Angel was shot multiple times in the leg. Amon was shot in the arm, after ignoring V's threat. V was shot in almost every spot possible after jumping in front of the bullets taking hundreds. Without even looking like he was hurt he sprinted out the door, shooting with so much accuracy it took one shot per demon. The news finally showed up seeing the very young and very powerful demon, killing everyone. Suddenly an airship appeared from above. V undeterred started to climb things to reach the ship. As V climbed the airship started to rise. It was trying to escape. It was a race. A few seconds passed and the airship escaped.

V finally succumbed to his wounds as he chased the ship then started falling 12 stories. Hitting the ground Angel limped out of the studio. Reporters sprinted to V to see if he was dead. V got up bleeding and walked over to Angel. Carefully bringing him to a hospital, one of the only ones, shortly before V passed out.

"V you fucking murderer wake up!" Angle screamed.

"I don´t think he's going to wake up." A doctor said.

"Bitch don´t think anything." V responded, "Angel I have a question."

"Ok, what is it?" Asked Angel.

"Date me?"

"A little fast eh? Let's see how you do in the future."

This all happened 3 years ago. V just got more powerful becoming the only demon to come from earth to be able to travel all Seven Rings of Hell. Angel continued his porn career becoming a well-known actor.

They both started dating. As V became more known he was given the nickname of The Demon of Death and Murder. Still, he was relatively unknown.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V meets some new people after being kidnapped by someone. Who knows who they are. He escapes but only with the help of his new Friends.

V was going through the rings of hell, bringing pain and death to those who attacked him three years ago. He still had his US Marine pants but he got a shirt. It was a plain tan shirt nothing special. A utility strap was around his body, like a Rambo and his bullets, as well as three knives and extra ammo for his pistols. People started to fear him like they feared Alastor, the Radio Demon. The difference between the two is a moral code. The Radio Demon doesn't kill fleeing enemies, children, or pregnant women. V the Demon of the Death and Murder didn't kill children or pregnant women. They are equal in power and not popularity.

As V left the Hersey ring he was ambushed by Hell-born demons working for Ama. She was the person who attacked V's old and Angel's current workplace. He was fighting people attacking him from all angles. He went into his full demon form. Glowing Blue-Grey eyes and glowing red bits, his hair and chest. He was eventually overrun, but not before he killed hundreds of the ambushers. (Yes it took hundreds to take him down.) They dragged him to an office building. By the looks of it Ama's.

"So where the hell did you guys take me?" V tried.

"Why would I tell you?" said a guard.

"I'll suck your dick if you do," V answered.

"Hey stop talking." said another guard.

"Fine," V replied then quietly taunting said "Freaking little imp demon. Four feet tall. I'm at least double your height."

"I said shut up."

A few hours went by and V was brought through the building. instead of paperwork and other office supplies, there were caged demons and weapons used by the exterminators during the extermination. He was brought to the top floor where Ama was. Ama was one of the few female overlords. She was Hellborn and powerful being an overlord a hundred years before V was born in the human world. When she attacked PORN Studios she did it as an act of power. V happened to be their, rage-fueled and killed thousands with Angel dust. She was in the Airship. She saw everything.

"Hello V.," Ama said.

"Who the hell are you?" V responded.

"You don't who I am know?" Ama replied disgusted, " I am Ama overlord of this part of hell. You are an earth demon meaning you came fr-"

" Yeah, I know." V interrupted. Then standing up " You know I should've asked, Why am I here?"

"You have killed many of my followers and have reduced my land greatly. When something like that happens I tend to retaliate, but I could never find you. When I was watching the newsreel of that day I saw you fall and look dead. I hoped that you ended yourself and then you got up. I was so upset I wanted to turn around and you. You didn't even seem hurt. You didn't take the credit you went to that slut Angel Dust. You helped him to the only hospital in Hell. I looked all over the Greed ring not finding you. Defeated I went to a bar I owned heard some demons talking about a strange-looking demon from earth traveling all seven rings. It had to be you it was by luck I found you today." Ama ranted for a few minutes longer. ( I don't want to bore you guy's with pointless non-story building rants).

"So, basically I'm dead."

"No, you're going to be tortured until I let you die."Ama then commanded, "take him to a cage."

"Yes ma'am."

Warrington an imp demon was sitting in his shared cell. His cellmate was named Reha. She was nice enough, they've known each other for a few months now. Reha was there before Warrington. A long time before, About a year longer. They were both hell-born imps and around five feet tall. Reha was a little taller at five foot three. Warrington was slender and very quiet being able to be undetected in the small space they shared. Reha slept most of the time.

"Hey, Reha," Warrington started, " We're getting a new cellmate today."

"Great less space," Reha responded.

"Oh come on they're probably not gonna be bigger than us." Warrington hoped.

"Warr I love your positivity but that's probably wrong," Reha said.

"Ok, we'll see."

They both hoped that it would be someone they could laugh at. someone they could talk to without getting yelled at. They wanted another friend. They were about to get one.

V was walking at Eight-foot five, much taller than the two imp demons he was going to room with. He was still trying to hide his smile. He had a plan.

"Get away from the door." the guard demanded.

"Ok." the two imps replied.

"Oh shit," Reha said as she saw the spider demon.

"Oh GODDAMMIT. Why can't you be small!" Warr screamed.

"I'm not small in any way, shape, or form baby," V said calmly It was a trait both he and Angel shared. 

"And he's a slut."Reha added.

"Hey I am not a slut nor am I single so don't expect anything from me," V said defensively. 

Reha started to inspect the spider demon. He was tall at least four feet taller than her. She just noticed the Gery-Blue eyes he had. Instead of pure white fur, he had crimson red hair and a sword symbol on his chest of the same color. Still studying V, Reha finally noticed that he was a spider demon.

"Wait your a spider demon?" Reha asked.

"Yeah."V said, "Vidar Kristiansen spider demon, The of Death, The Demon of Death and Murder, that's who I am."

"Ok. what ring of hell are we in?" Reha continued.

"Oh, the Hersey Ring, of Hell," V responded.

"Then how fuck did you get in here if you're from earth?" Warrington burst.

"I walked through the gate," V said.

"But you're from the earth. How?" Reha asked.

"Oh, here I'll tell you. I was part of the United States military, the world's most powerful military in history. I was captured by the Viet-Cong during The Vietnam war where I was executed for being too dangerous to be left alive. After I was killed I landed in front of a house where I was then taken into it and asked to leave immediately. I started to wonder what I would do for money. I was here for a few hours when I started to realize that sex work is the most prominent job choice among my demon species. I got a job at PORN Studios, as a bodyguard, where I met my boyfriend Angel dust. During a shoot, we were attacked by Ama. I jumped on Angel and protected him until I could attack. My red hair looked like I was killed so when an attacker came over it was an easy kill." V said, "The other guy though came over and I wasn't prepared so I escaped upwards. Some cum fell from my mouth and I fell on him, killing him by crushing him. I then took their guns and went through the building with Angel saving my boss and killing everyone else. I got outside and started up towards Ama's airship she escaped and I fell. Then I took to justice killing for fun taking land and protecting Angel. I was going through Heresy to get something for Angel I got ambushed and I'm here."

"Well. That's interesting." Warrington said.

"Yeah." Reha agreed.

"I have a plan to escape too," V said.

"That could work." Warr agreed.

"Yeah." Reha said, " let's do it."

V lured a guard to him. Then enticing him to have some "fun" with him. The guard took the offer and let V out. As soon as V was let out he attacked the man. Grabbing his head V tore it off. The guard died immediately. V took his sidearm but not his rifle. Warrington took that. Reha without a weapon pointed out another guard. V snuck over and choked the guy out. Taking his sidearm as well and giving the rifle to Reha. They started to leave, V wanted to go guns blazing but the other two wanted to sneak out so they took the second option. I took them the rest of the night to get out, but they did it. V had to get to Angel and he took Warrington and Reha with him.

Angel was waiting for V. He saw him come around the corner and went to greet him.

"Vidar Kristiansen," He began "You whore you're late."

"Angel, I had an issue, oh and I brought some friends," V said.

"Oh? where are they?" Angel questioned.

"Behind me."

"Hello my name is Warrington and this is Reha. Your boyfriend here saved us from a demon named Ama. Yet I think you already know that. We are Ex-assassins for Ama."

"Well I didn't know either of those things," Angel said.

"Oh," Warrington said.

"Well," V began, "Let's Angel and I have a thing so I'll get you set up in an apartment. Unless you want to stay with us if it's ok with Angel."

"Yeah, they can. As long as they stay away from us at night."

"We will don't worry, you guys can have sex in peace." Reha assured.

Reha was following V and Angel listening to their conversation. They were a cute couple. Angel had white fur and hair with a pink heart on his chest. He had a pink eye and a black eye. They were both tall, but V was a little taller than Angel. V had white fur and crimson red hair and a sword symbol on his chest. He had Grey-Blue eyes and a scar underneath his right eye. Angle didn't seem to carry any weapon V on the other hand had two Glock pistols on his hips, a revolver on his ankle, and a long-handled double-sided battle-ax. Both were very powerful Angel just did something else. As V and Angel walked ahead of Warrington and Reha, a messenger from a prince of Hell, Oormo, was on his way.

Oormo's messenger was traveling as fast as he could to reach the group. They were far ahead of him. They had a spy following the one called Vidar at all times in case he decided to attack the young prince. Oormo was one of the Seven Deadly Prince's son, to be specific the son of the Fraud prince, Pythius. Oormo was mystified by the strange spider demon. The other spider demon he was with Oormo's spy recognized as Angel Dust. It seemed that the two were dating or have a relationship of some sort. The spy had no idea who the other two demons were. They were both Hell-born's and both Imps. The male Imp was around five feet tall, the female Imp was at least four inches taller than the male at five foot four. They both had red and white skin. The man wore a normal suit and the woman wore long pants and a long shirt with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt over the long articles of clothing.

Angel was telling V about the new decorations he made while he was away when Warrington told them that they were being followed.

"What do you mean we're being followed?" Angel asked shocked.

"We have been followed by another demon, presumably from the Fraud ring of Hell. He's been following us ever since we met up I assumed he would have stopped by now but he hasn't." Warrington explained.

"Huh." everyone said.

"Then let's keep going home and figure this out more there," Angel stated. "V can you leave and see if you can get your friends some weapons?"

"Sure. What do you guys want?" V said.

"I would appreciate a sniper if you would be so kind," Warrington responded.

"Knives and if you can a Kunai if you have one." Reha said.

"Sure can do." V replied.

V started in an all-out sprint leaving the group in a matter of moments. He was moving like he was back in the studio. Running and running not stopping it was like he was getting faster with every stride. He started to jump over cars as he ran through the street. Demons cursing him, some even attempted to chase him, they gave up pretty fast. He got to Angels complex and started to climb up the walls ignoring the stairs. He got to the apartment and entered taking the requested weapons. Spinning on his heel he left the apartment. Sprinting back the way he came the group was running toward him.

Soon after V left the man called in back-up since he lost track of V. At first two more demons showed up, then three more. eventually, there was a group of around thirty demons following them. They were all armed with a semi-automatic rifle and a sidearm of their choosing. Angel, Warrington, and Reha were all unarmed and vulnerable to an attack.

"We should probably try and catch up to V." Warrington said.

"You'll never catch him." Angel started, "he's probably already at my place. He might be on his way back right now."

"Ok, then what should we do then? Wait for them to catch up with us and potentially take us to Ama? Should we turn and fight? What should we do?" Warrington panicked quietly.

"Start running, run as fast as you can, and don't stop for anything." Reha answered simply.

"Good idea." Angel agreed he was going to have them run in separate directions, but Reha's plan was simple. Simple tends to go wrong less.

The spy was about to approach the group of three ahead of his. He got to the front and they started to run. They were flying away from them. The spider demon pulled ahead of the two imps. Calling out to his reinforcements to run after them he started to chase them. It took a few minutes for the big group to get back in sight of the three.

V was turning a corner with the weapons he was told to get. He stopped running in case he needed to change directions fast. Walking down the street he heard something that sounded like an earthquake. He stopped and looked towards where he thought it came from. A few seconds passed and he heard it again, but the way he was heading. It was coming from in front of him. It was coming from Angel. V started running again he was running downhill so he was faster than ever. He was also slipping and falling and springing back up. He saw Angel and ran faster. Once he got to Angel he dropped the weapons and kept going. Passing Reha and Warrington he took the battle-ax off his back and cut the closet pursuer in half.

The next target aimed at V with his rifle and shot. The bullet hit V in the arm. He looked at him threw the ax at him. The ax flew through the air cutting the gunman's head off and hitting another, with the flat part, on the head. When the rest of the pursuers realized it was The Demon of Death and Murder they dropped their weapons and opened a path to the spy.

"You are a hard man to follow." The spy said.

"And you're lucky I have a code telling me I can't kill unarmed men," Vidar responded. "Wait. Why are trying to follow me?"

"Well, Vidar Kristiansen, The V of Death, The Demon of Death and Murder, to answer that you must wait for a messenger to reach us. When you disappeared I got nervous. Thinking you were going to try and kill me I called in some friends." The spy said.

"You could have jogged up to us and told me that. I wouldn't have attacked you guys if I knew." V said apologetically. "let me get the others and we can continue." As soon as V said that he ran to Angel.

V reached Angel unsure of what could happen to him if it was a trap. He reached the others and they were getting equipped with the weapons he brought. Warrington took the sniper rifle modifying it for his size. Angel took his Tommy guns and waved to V. Reha took the knives unfortunately there was no Kunai. Vidar got to them and explained everything.

"I do think this could be a trap, but we should see what he wants," V said.

"I agree with you V but maybe you and Reha should go and Angle and I stay here for support." Warrington adding onto V's plan.

"You never asked me if even wanted to go!" Reha exclaimed.

"You want and we all know it." defended Warrington.

"Ok, but I want Angle's input on this," V said.

"Vidar you know I want to go with you, but I agree with Warrington. I should stay back as support." Angle said.

"Alright then let's go," V said. "Reha I don't care if you don't want to, get on my back."

Vidar was running back to the spy with Reha on his back. It was like if a normal guy was ridding a hairy giant. The spy's men were laughing at this sight. One of the most feared demons across all the rings of hell was being ridden by an imp. The demon V knocked out woke up and hid behind one of the others. As they got closer V grabbed Reha and started to carry her and slow down. A few feet away from the spy V stopped running and put Reha down. The spy knew V's complexion better than V himself, but this Imp was a new specimen altogether. She was five foot four inches tall, with red and white skin. She had long blonde hair and orange eyes. She wore a black trench coat, which was worn with the front open, underneath it she had a white button-down shirt and black pants. She had a fair amount of bust which made her seem even less dangerous. He would never know how wrong he really was.

"Good you're back and you brought your friend?" The spy said.

"Yes, I did. Her name is Reha." V said.

"Well to fill her in, we are waiting for a messenger from the prince of Fraud ring he is named Oormo, son of Pythius king of the Fraud ring. I was informed that he has an important message for Vidar Kristiansen, Angle Dust, and whoever is with them. So that means Reha and the other imp demon. When he gets here I want all of you in the same place. That means get them on over here." The spy explained.

"Ok. Reha are you comfortable with me going and getting them real quick if you're not you can go." V asked.

"You go. Get your boyfriend and Warr." Reha said kindly.

"I'll be back in a minute," Vidar began then quietly to the spy "if you touch her anywhere I will rip you in half then feed your body to a hell hound and have them shit off a bridge."

A few minutes later V reappeared with Warrington walking in front of Angel and himself. The spy saw that V wasn't holding Angel's hand as usual, but staring in his direction. It was terrifying with V's grey-blue eyes and little expression in place of his cheerful one. After seeing that Reha was fine and not hurt he calmed down. As they approached the spy another person was jogging to their destination. The demon was the messenger. He was fat, so fat if you stabbed him with an eight-inch knife the blade and the hilt would be engulfed in the fat. Once he got to the spy he started to keel over and panted heavily.

Warrington reached the spy first and stood by Reha. The messenger had no idea who V actually was, meaning he didn't know which demon on their way was The Demon of Death and Murder. He looked at the little imp and was about to start and read when Angel came from around the corner. The messenger seeing him remembered that the demon was a spider demon. Now assuming Angel Dust, I will remind you all he's a pornstar and V's boyfriend, was actually V was about to start again. V then came around the corner annoyed the messenger started reading before anyone else could come from that corner.

"This is a message for Vidar Kristiansen and whomever he is with. I, Prince Oormo require Vidar Kristiansen, and companions to come to the fraud ring. I give all permission to cross all rings of hell. Please come to my abode as soon as you get the message." The messenger read aloud.

"Oh so basically you could have remembered that and not need to use the paper," Warrington said.

"No, three-fourths of this paper is the prince geeking to Vidar." The messenger replied.

"You can just call me V," V said.

"Yes Vidar, I need all of you to go to the Fraud ring the spy will take you."Continued the messenger.

"Wait, spy?" Angel asked.

"Yes, a person to follow Vidar here incase he attacks Pythius. He follows him everywhere hiding in alleys and on roofs watching through binoculars and the scope of a gun. Planting things in places he frequently goes or lives in ." The messenger explained.

"So does that mean he heard and saw Angel and I do something a few nights ago?" V asked extremely anxiously.

"Yes I did," The spy began, "and it was very entertaining. I must ask what did you do for a living before you became the Demon of Death and Murder?"

"I was a United States marine in The Vietnam war from 1965 to 1969 when I was executed," V responded.

"I mean before that, I heard that when you were PTSD episode." The spy said.

"Oh I was a bod-" V began but was interrupted by Angle.

"He was a Pornstar at PORN studios like me." Angle corrected.

"Oh shit what?" Warrington responded.

"Yeah V was a pornstar for a few years. The day we meet we were attacked by Ama. V fucked up everyone she sent." Angle said.

"Holy shit. That was you?" Reha said.

"Yeah so. I don't like talking about that part. It takes away from my bloodthirsty reputation." V said defensively.

"I was there on Ama's airship. I thought I was gonna die. Don't worry I took no shots and did zero damage I was punished for speaking against the attack." Reha said.

"Ok let's get back on track please and leave," V said.

"Ok, but we're going to talk about this V," Warrington said.

After that conversation, they went to Angle's apartment to get ready to leave. It was comforting to be somewhere safe. It was a small apartment with the front door leading into the small living room with a hallway leading to the master bedroom. The walls were white with water stains on them near the ceiling. In the living room, there was some of Angles "work stuff" on the floor and coffee table. There was one bathroom. Warrington and Reha would sleep on the couch-bed while V and Angle would sleep in the bedroom. The spy, as it turns out, had an apartment across the street so he would be staying there. The messenger would stay with the spy.

As they went to sleep V started to have second thoughts about bringing Angel. He didn't want to bring his boyfriend somewhere dangerous. Going across the Rings of Hell as a mortal soul is an extremely un-safe process. Usually, V either had to threaten or pleasure the gatekeepers. If the Gatekeeper wasn't either threatened or wanting to be pleasured V would kill them. He didn't know how he was going to Angel over. Reha and Warrington were hell-born so they could already cross the rings freely. However, it was a problem for another day and they have permission from a prince of Hell.

V walked into the bedroom where Angel was laying down wearing some pink pajamas he wasn't asleep, but he was trying to. Angel looked over as V walked in. V looked tired his normal energy gone with pits under his eyes. He was wearing some sweats and no shirt, he didn't believe in sleeping with a shirt on. Saying goodnight as he fell fast first onto the bed V went to sleep. It took Angle longer to fall asleep, he was thinking about what's wrong with the king Pythius if his son asked for V.

Warrington woke up first with one of Angel's dildos in his face. Shocked he smacked it away from him. As he got off the shared couch bed he decided to make breakfast for Angel and V, for letting Reha and himself stay in their home. He grabbed a cookbook and flipped through it. He landed on one titled _German Pancakes_ , it seemed easy enough. So he got to work. As Warrington made breakfast Reha awoke and offered to help. Warrington, pretending to know what he's doing, accepted and Reha took over. Reha was secretly a master cook and saved the food.

"Warrington set the table," Reha ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Warrington complied.

"Hurry I want to get this done before V and Angel wakeup." Reha urged.

"I am just don't get loud or you'll wake them yourself," Warrington stated.

"Warr, shut up I know what I'm doing" Reha snapped.

"ok," Warrington said slightly scared

After that little fight, Reha finished making the German Pancakes. Angel woke up first and was surprised to see a big box of dildos in front of his door. Tired and confused he walked out into the living room which was clean for the first time in months. As he walked into the kitchen he saw the two short imp demons doing the dishes. He was thankful to see food on the counter and went to go get V. He walked into the bedroom and V was awake already staring at the box of dildos.

"Why is there a box of dildos in your room?"

"Oh, Reha and Warrington cleaned the apartment and made breakfast. I'm pretty sure that Warr put the dildos in the box."

"Ok," V said.

"Well, I'm gonna-"

"DID YOU SAY FOOD?" V screamed in realization.

"Yeah..." Angel said.

As soon as Angle started saying yeah V got up and started running toward the kitchen. He parkored over Angel and landing in the small hallway he ran into the living room then stopping and admiring the two he saved. Then staring at the food he reached for it. Reha spotted him and smacked his hand with a spatula.

"What was that for?" V asked.

"We need to wait for Angel," Reha answered.

"He's right there why do we need to wait if he's right there?" V exclaimed.

"Because I said so," Reha responded calmly.

"Fine, I'll get him," V said.

V picked up Angel and put him in a chair. Then walked over to Warrington and tossed him into a chair. V finally sat next to Angel. Reha amused proceeded to serve up the three boys. Starting with smallest to biggest, meaning she served food to everyone before V. She then sat down and brought up the thing on everyone's mind, why us?

"So as I'm sure we all know, The Prince of the Fraud Ring, Oormo, wants to travel all the way from the Pride Ring to the Fraud Ring with two mortal souls one of which has never traveled across Rings," Reha said.

"Sounds right," Angel said.

"Yeah, but Reha what are you asking?" Warrington asked.

"Why would he ask us?" Reha began "I understand with You and me, Warr, but V and Angel? There are a lot more Hell-born demons that are just as powerful as V and the Radio demon, whom I am comparing V to. Then moving onto Angel. The only thing that makes sense is to get him for some certain experiences."

"Hey you can dis on me, but not Angel you got that?" V commanded.

"Ok V." Reha responded. "Still we need to talk with Diabolos so we-"

"Who the fuck is Diabolos?" Angel asked.

"Well, he's kind of my ex-boyfriend," Reha responded slightly embarrassed.

"So you knew him the whole fucking time and didn't tell us?" V began. "I told him I would fuck him and his entire family if he touched you. I don't take well to fucking pervs and you didn't tell us. This could be so much less awkward Reha."

"You never asked," Reha responded defensively.

"She's got you there chief." Warrington butted in. "However, we should get back on track and meet up with 'Diabolos' or whatever his name is."

"I agree," Angel said holding back laughter as he missed V's sudden outbursts of what the fuck just happened.

As they left Angel's apartment Warrington was silently cursing the spy. Now that he knew why Reha was so calm around him, he had to do something to get back at the spy for her. Reha was also cursing the spy for not telling everyone his name. It caused unnecessary tension and put his own life in danger. It was like this in Diabolos' room as well when the messenger asked who Vidar actually was. When Diabolos responded with the last person to walk from the corner the messenger was confused why his Majesty wanted the small band of friends, two of which were mortal souls. Yet, who was he to judge prince Oormo he had his reasons.

V left first to talk with Diabolos. He just wanted to know why he and his friends had to go and why not a well-known overlord. As V walked to one of Diabolos' many apartment's he saw a new mortal soul in hell. You can tell by their confusion about where they are and why they are a totally different species than humans. As he walked over to the young demon the demon asked him a question.

"Who the fuck are you?" The small moth demon asked.

"Woah I just walked up to you what's your deal?" V asked.

"I've been here, where ever here is, for three hours and twelve things have tried to kill me whatever I am now."

"To answer your questions in order, I am Vidar Kristiansen or V also known to the denizens of Hell, the place you're in, as The Demon of Death and Murder. At the moment you are in the Pride Ring of Hell a place where mortal souls go, like you and me, go after they die, and answer your question about what you are, you are a moth demon. Now I have a few questions, who won the Vietnam War, what country are you from, and is Alaska still one state or multiple?"

"Huh. I'm from Hawaii, The United States technically won, and Alaska is still one state. In other news, JFK was assassinated."

"I have no idea who that is, but watch your back and become violent its the best way to survive."

"Ok goodbye Vidar."

"Goodbye, random Moth Demon."

As V walked away from that conversation Diabolos appeared from the doors. He was shocked to see Vidar up already, from what he's seen V usually wakes up at around eleven O'clock, not eight. V was on his way to see him that much was clear. Once V saw him he motioned for him to follow, which he did.

"So Mr.Spy or should I call you your name Diabolos?" V asked.

"Well, I guess Reha told you that and about our past together I assume?"

"Yeah she did an- WAIT I'm asking you the questions," V replied then continued "Why does Oormo want us to travel from the Pride Ring to the Fraud ring?"

"That is something the messenger and I don't know."

"Ok, but why is it so urgent that I have to bring Reha, Warrington, and Angel? I don't understand that."

"That is something we will find out once we get there."

"Fine then, keep your secrets."

When V got back the others were dressed and ready to go. V went to go get changed and put on his military uniform. Since V was a United States marine he had green camo pants and brown army boots. V didn't have his shirt due to how hot it was in Nam. Putting on his ankle holster then his waist ones. Still, without a shirt to match his pants, V opted for a grey button-down shirt and a nice air force jacket that went down just past his second pair of arms, hr then put them on. Grabbing his battle-ax and putting that on he walked out.

"Damn boy. You looking good." Warrington stated

"Warr shut up," Reha said.

"Ok," Warrington said weekly still scared of Reha from the morning.

"Alright let's get this over with. We will be taking you to the Fraud ring to meet with Prince Oormo. Once we get there you will be briefed by Captain Aspect. Before that though we have to get you across through the gate. We will not be smuggling you. The six of us, those included are, Reha, Warrington, Myself, Vidar, Diabolos, and Angel, will walk through where I will show the official document permitting you to travel the Rings for the next eight years, these years will then be removed from Hell's history. We will all be leaving in twenty minutes so get your final things." The messenger announced.

The twenty minutes went by maddeningly slow. Angel, Reha, and Warrington went and stretched for the journey, the messenger joined them. Unlike Angel and the messenger, Reha and Warrington were in shape they were just very small causing them to jog or hop onto V's back. Diabolos and V were discussing the safest gates to go through since they were both wanted by major crime bosses and overlords such as Rosie and the "Three V's" Triumvirate which include Vox, Velvet, and Valentino, many more are after Diabolos. The safest route went straight through the territory of an overlord named Elwood Trammell, a lesser demon. Trammell frequently works for Ama which makes V an obvious target. Yet, it's still the safest for the incompetent messenger.

They got all of their gear ready and left.


	3. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they need to get to the fraud ring now. Great! straight through another gate, this time with Angel Dust. Let's see how Ama's allies think about the Sinners.

Sir Elwood Trammell was still sleeping when V and the others left. He was a Hell hound and not a very big one, at a height of Five Foot Ten Inches. He was awoken by a young imp with important news.

"Sir!" The imp said.

"What is it?" Trammell asked groggily.

"Intelligence say's target Vidar Kristiansen will be passing through our land in a matter of hours."

"Thank god you woke me up then."

Trammell jumped out of bed and ran to the intelligence wing. The IC director was waiting for him by the stairs. As Trammell started up the stairs the ICD went with him.

"So what can you tell me, Director?" Trammell asked.

"Sir, Vidar, and Diabolos are traveling together with two imps named Reha Fuller and Jack Warrington. It also seems that they are bringing Angel Dust. They will be passing through Conviction Plaza this is also the best place for an ambush. I recommend we have the civilian population go about their normal day with your partner's Hellborns in the building's."  
  


"Understood. What part of the Plaza may I ask?"

"They will come from the east side and head north, sir."

"Then why don't we put snipers on the roofs as well."

"That could work I just don't understand the need for them."

"Vidar Kristiansen held his own against 200 of Ama's Hellborns and killed a third of them. Now he has two of Ama's defectors, Diabolos, and Angel Dust. It is not a need it is a precaution."

"Ok. I'll get snipers equipped immediately."

As V and the others started to walk through the Pride Ring, Warrington pressed the messenger about whats going on. Pressing and prodding on the messenger's brain. Warrington was using Ama's mental attacks much like the Chinese water drip torture. He was acting just like a little child asking a question every two-to-five minutes. Eventually, a question Warrington expected to be brushed off broke him.

"Where are we even going?" Warrington asked.

"We are going to the Fraud Ring to talk to Prince Oormo." The messenger responded clearly annoyed.

"But why aren't we talking to King Pythius if it's his land?" Warrington pressed.

"Because Pythius and the other kings are trying to stop the doomsday of hell. However, Pythius and Dante have been kidnapped by those outside of Hell's borders. The same people who are not welcome in Heaven or Hell. That is why we are getting some of the most deadly Hell-borns and earth demons." The messenger stopped himself before he could say anything else.

"What?" Reha said.

"Nothing I said Nothing." The messenger said.

"No, you definitely said something," Angel argued.

"Look you said something Warrington is going to tell us. Once we get out of the Pride ring and have fought, and we will fight, our way through Trammell's people I will tell Vidar and Diabolos." Reha explained.

"Fine, but I won't tell them it's accurate." The messenger said.

"You won't need to, I will," Angel said.

A few hours passed after that argumentative conversation and they came to a stop. They were at the first gate, the one leading to the Violence Ring. The Gatekeeper demon was a powerful overlord indebted to Lucifer. The Diabolos, Reha, Warrington, and the messenger went through, but when V and Angel tried to go through they were stopped. V and Angel towered over the Gatekeeper yet she was unafraid. 

"You two cannot go through the gate." She said.

"They can," the messenger began, "by order of King Pythius."

"Wait let me see that."

"As you see it was written by his son Prince Oormo due to His highness being pre-occupied with negotiations with King Dante of the Violence Ring." The messenger explained.

"Which of these spider demons is Veader Christinsin?" Asked the Gatekeeper.

"That would be me, and totally butchered my name," V said.

"I don't give a shit, however, you are allowed to go, but this one is not." She said and pointed at Angel.

"Oh no." Reha, Warrington, and Diabolos said, the messenger hearing them say that evacuated the area.

"It's ok V calm yourself." Angel calmed.

V Didn't in fact he got worse. Instead of calming himself, V turned to face the Gatekeeper. His Grey-Blue pupils expanding to the size of his whole eye. He grew his other pair of arms and lifted the Gatekeeper. Shock turned to terror as the Gatekeeper left the ground. From her normal height of six-foot, she was raised to twelve feet in the air. It got even worse when V started to speak and reintroduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Vidar Kristiansen, known by those on earth as the V of Death down here I am known as The Demon of Death and Murder. You may believe that you are much more powerful than me, but I am the one with permission to cross borders. When you deny my boyfriend his right to go with me, hence it states that I can bring those with me at the time that this letter was read, you are defying a King of Hell. Do you want to do that?"

"No. No, I don't, you both can go through." The Gatekeeper said sheepishly.

"Thank you," V said then as he put the Gatekeeper down.

They left the terrified Gatekeeper and Diabolos confronted V.

"What the FUCK WAS THAT?" Diabolos yelled.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." V responded then said, "Everything kind of blacked out for a second, and then you started yelling."

"You fucking terrified a gatekeeper because they said they wouldn't let Angel through."

"Really? That doesn't seem like something I would do or at least not to that extent."

"Your joking right?"

"No, I don't think I'm that bad."

"HA! You are the most overprotective person I have ever meet or spied on."

"Ok, whatever you say Diabolos."

Warrington was still very upset with Diabolos. They recently found out that he and Reha were dating sometime in the past. Now that they all know Diabolos was trying to get on Reha's good side. Everyone could see it. With all this mental confusion they didn't realize that they were walking straight into a trap.

Trammell was reading up on the files he had on Reha, Warrington, Vidar, and Diabolos. He hated Diabolos, the spy infiltrated his cult years ago and tore it down. It took years for Trammell to get it anywhere close to what he had. In those years other demons and Hellhounds rose to fill the gap. No matter how much he hated Diabolos, he had to give him credit where credit is due. He was an excellent spy and one that is talented at covering his tracks. He was familiar with Ms. Reha Fuller and Mr. James Warrington, as he worked extensively with them. He wasn't too worried about Warrington since he is a sniper, Reha however was a different story. She was a master at hand-to-hand combat and knife expert. Deadly in the conditions they were going into. Trammell wasn't worried about Anthony, or as most know him, Angel Dust. All they really knew about him is that he is a stripper and pornstar and that he was apart of the Italian mob on earth. The last file he read was Master Vidar Kristiansen's, an interesting specimen to say the least. He died at the age of twenty-six two years before the end of the Vietnam war. Reading more into the file Trammell noticed a significant weakness. V suffers from unrestricted and extreme, but rare, PTSD episodes. This would be a great advantage, as Trammell read more into Vidar the Information Director stormed in.

"Sir, the targets have entered into Conviction Plaza."

"Good. Get me the commander of the attack I have some interesting information for him."

"Yes, Sir."

The commander received some pleasant news from Trammell. They would trigger a PTSD episode in V in hopes he will shut-down. The way they will do this is they will have a few soldiers speak Vietnamese and shoot from the sides. Like the Viet-Cong's attack style.As they entered the plaza they became high alert, with Angel and V they will be noticed. They knew they will be attacked from where they don't know. Warrington assumed it would be from the north entrance so he climbed up on a roof and stayed there. Reha had knives handy as did Diabolos. Angel and V made sure they had a shit-load of ammunition. They passed the middle and V heard something that made him stop and drop to the ground and stay there.

"chuẩn bị khai hỏa."

"Vâng chỉ huy."

"Nhắm vào cái lạ."

"Oh shit," V said as he fell.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Còn Hellhound thì sao?"

"Diabolos get down."

"Wait what's wrong?"

"CHÁY BÂY GIỜ CHÁY"

"Just get the fuck down."

As V said that he blacked out they couldn't get him to move. If they tried to drag him it didn't work because he weighed more than what they could drag, only because he had all the supplies on him. With all of that shots came from all around them.

Reha wasted no time yelling for Warrington to get down to V. She then ran into the closest building and started killing. Diabolos, following Reha's lead, went to the next building and was hit in the head with a brick. Diabolos was knocked out and bleeding from the head. Angel started shooting into the surrounding buildings shooting at any threat. Or in other words, anything that moved. 

Warrington was far away from the fight and started to jog over. As he was jogging he saw a person holding a knife heading for V who was collapsed on the ground. He jumped off the roof and shot the demon in the head. Warrington was now running to the defenseless V. He was an unstoppable force shooting at other snipers. Seeing cover jumped at a hundred and eighty degrees landing turning on his butt for the other hundred and eighty degrees shooting a sniper in the abdomen. The bullet went straight through him and hit another in the head, killing both. They were both pinned down as he was only able to take potshots and hope it hit someone. Their only hope was Reha, as Angel took cover behind a doorframe.

Reha cleaned two houses and was working her third when she saw Diabolos unconscious on the ground. V and Warrington stuck behind the fountain. Angel in a doorframe. All of them unable to escape. Reha took one of her knives and hurled it into the throat of a rooftop sniper. She then tried to get the sniper's attention and draw their fire. It worked, just a little too well. She managed to get the sniper's attention but she got the side shooter's attention as well. Angel and Diabolos were able to start the attack again taking some pressure off Reha. Even though Reha didn't need to do anything else but help kill, she jumped off the roof and started stabbing and slicing the attackers. 

Trammell's forces were decimated and the two most powerful demons were knocked out of the battle. It was embarrassing for Elwood and Ama alike. The fight left the plaza destroyed with holes in the walls and bodies all over. Bullet shells and knives on the ground, guns that have been abandoned suddenly. Then there was the screaming. The screaming of the still-living yet close to death demons as they fad of into indefinite nothingness. It was just like a battle out of an earth war, almost like the second World War. It was a terrifying experience for everyone.

"Elwood Trammell, you said that your forces were sufficient enough. The way this turned out makes me think they were not." Ama said.

"Ama I was able to take out Vidar Kristiansen and Diabolos. Neither of them was fighting at all. Those who were fighting happened to be the two defectors Master Vidar broke out, the other was his boyfriend, Angel Dust whom you told me to not worry about." Trammell responded.

"Mhmm, yes I did. That will fall on me. However, tell me how did you take V out of the fight?"

"I read his files and studied all of the things you had on him and discovered he has PTSD. Using that knowledge I had my forces communicate in Vietnamese. It triggered a PTSD episode."

"I might take that from you."

"Go ahead if we can find a weakness like that for Diabolos we will take them out."

"Yes. I need to talk to my allies in purgatory, we are expecting a report on the condition of kings Pythius and Dante."

"Ah. So you were able to kidnap them."

"Them and king Lucifer's wife. Lilith."

"So you're going for the Pride Ring as well then."

Ending on that the two went to Ama's communication room. It had the newest technology and the smartest demons she could find. It is still difficult to commune with the Purgatory dwellers with the Radio demon in control of the radio waves.

Reha, Warrington, and Angel were talking about the recent attack. Diabolos was taken out surprisingly fast. With how much Reha and himself told them, they all assumed he was extremely powerful. Even V was surprised when he learned what happened. Angel Brought up V's PTSD episode. It made him defenseless this time and they didn't know what triggered it. V knew, but in fear of triggering a worse one didn't tell them. Reha and Warrington thought V was a force of nature. That nothing could stop him. Warrington realized that he was going to need to press V as he did with the messenger. Angel was pissed off. He wanted to get to Prince Oormo and get whatever he needed them to done.

"God fucking dammit."

"Angel calm down," Reha said.

"No. Yous need to calm down," Angel responded.

"Angel please." Reha urged.

"No fuck you. They fucking came in and butt fucked us."

"Angel calm the fuck down," Reha commanded this time.

"No I'm not goi-" Angel was saying, but was interrupted.

"Angel, complaining isn't going to fix anything. Action, however, will fix a number of things." V said.

"V what are you doing?" Reha asked.

"What am I doing? I am going to find Sir Elwood Trammell and kill everyone he has ever hired then I am going to blow up his headquarters. All without killing him." V explained.

"And you plan on doing this alone?" Reha supplicated.

"No I don't, Diabolos was going to go with me. It seems he and Trammell have a history. I was also hoping you guys would help me."

"Oh you can count me in V. I wanna shove my foot so far up that pimp's ass that you can see my foot through his eyes," Angel announced.

"Me too, that bitch deserves to suffer," Warrington added.

"Well, I have to come and make sure you boy's fuck up. I'm coming to then." Reha said.

"Oh. I, uh, kinda expected more resistance from you Reha."

"What because I asked Angel to calm down means I don't want to fuck this guy? He kinda attacked us all, not just you boy's." Reha snapped.

"No, no, we'll let you hit him hard," V replied.

"What are you guy's waiting for?" Diabolos yelled.

"One our way Dia," Warrington yelled back.

"Can you not call me that, please?" Diabolos asked.

"No," Warrington said dryly.

"I think it's cute," Reha added.

"You fucking would, Reha." Diabolos replied.

"Yes, I fucking would." Reha joked.

"Alright let's go," V said.

They left their little hole and V pulled ahead drawing his Glocks. He ran a few more feet and flipped grabbing his revolver. Running even farther he grew his third pair of arms and slowed down. Angel and Diabolos caught up with him pretty fast, but Reha and Warrington were having trouble keeping up. V noticing that they were going to need to save their energy picked Warrington up and had him hanging from his back. Angel saw this and did the same with Reha. V pulled ahead again but not by much. Angel was just a little slower than V and Diabolos was surprisingly fast, very good at keeping up despite his leg length. Diabolos was giving directions on which way they needed to go. 

They were running in the open hoping they would be spotted. V and Diabolos were angry, V's eyes were already going fully grey-blue and diabolos was getting a little larger. Reha and Warrington were calm about this but Angel was fucking pissed, just not to the extent of V and Diabolos. By the time they got to Conviction Plaza, around a dozen scouts reported their location. All forces were being called back to Trammell's headquarters. They were lightning fast. Reaching Trammell's mansion HQ.

"Damn, that's the size of the fuckin' White House," Angel said.

"The what?" Warrington, Reha, and Diabolos questioned in almost unison.

"The White House, how the fuck do you guys not know what I'm talking about?" Angel said disappointed.

"Is it a Sinner thing?" Diabolos.

"No, it's the capital of the fuckin' United States of America. All forty-eight of them." Angel said proudly.

"Angel there's fifty now," V informed.

"Really? What are they called?" Angel asked now interested.

"The one I was born in was the territory of Alaska now the State of Alaska, and the territory of Hawaii is now the State of Hawaii, Jefferson is still in debate," V said.

"Huh, ain't that ni-" 

"What the fuck is the White House. What the fuck is the United States. Why the fuck are there fifty. And how the fuck is it even related to right now." Warrington asked pissed, he had no idea what was going on.

"Do not interrupt an all American conversation." V began, "And to answer your questions, The White is The capital of the United States of America, the land of the free and home of the brave. The US was a colony of Great Britain until we revolted and took down the biggest nation in the world. There are fifty because we functioned like Rome. This has nothing to what's going on."

"Why the fuck did you feel the need to tell us that?" Reha asked.

"Warrington asked," V replied."So?" Reha asked again.

"Let's just drop it and continue." Diabolos butted in.

"Good enough for me," Reha said.

"Tell me everything..." Warrington whispered to V.

"Later..." V said.

After their strange conversation, they split into groups. Diabolos and V would go through the main entrance and distract the main forces. Angel would take the left-most entryway and work his way to V and Dia, hopefully ending up behind the enemy. Reha and Warrington would go with V and Dia to the main entrance then sneak away and find Trammell. There were some obvious holes in the plan, but they hoped V and Dia would be targeted again.

Trammell and his captains were in the briefing room, as the Intelligence Director was explaining the situation. The Director was sweating a cold sweat as he assumed Vidar would still be suffering. They expected Diabolos, but not V. Composing himself he began to explain what was going on.

"Ok so, Diabolos and the demons he's with are outside to gates right now. They are planning an assault on us. There are only five of them, but the three weakest defended the plaza fairly well. Now we can defend ourselves against Diabolos and the other three, or just V himself, but not all of them. It is my opinion that we have all personnel take out Vidar and Diabolos while Sir Elwood Trammell escapes."

"So it's suicide?" One captain asked. 

"No, it's preservation." Another said.

"What if we focus on the weak three and then the other two?" Stated another.

"Because Diabolos and the other one will just kill us." Said the first.

"Just shut up all of you." Trammell began, "We are going to fight, all of us. I am not going to abandon my people Director. It shows they can trust me. Even if we lose today it'll be shown I am no coward and Demons will flock to us. Little do the fools know, they are only postponing the inevitable. Their destruction."

Everyone clapped after Trammell finished his little speech. He however was just preparing himself to abandon his forces at the first sign of failure.

As they finished getting briefed there was screaming and gunfire. The captains grabbed their respective firearms and joined the battle. Trammell grabbed a sword and followed in suit as an inspiration, not as a fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the trivia I had to write that in class to make it look like I was actually paying attention.


	4. Sweet Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that sucked. V and his gang of bois and gals have some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the rest I'm trying to move the story faster.

Sir Elwood Trammell was still sleeping when V and the others left. He was a Hell hound and not a very big one, at a height of Five Foot Ten Inches. He was awoken by a young imp with important news.

"Sir!" The imp said.

"What is it?" Trammell asked groggily.

"Intelligence say's target Vidar Kristiansen will be passing through our land in a matter of hours."

"Thank god you woke me up then."

Trammell jumped out of bed and ran to the intelligence wing. The IC director was waiting for him by the stairs. As Trammell started up the stairs the ICD went with him.

"So what can you tell me, Director?" Trammell asked.

"Sir, Vidar, and Diabolos are traveling together with two imps named Reha Fuller and Jack Warrington. It also seems that they are bringing Angel Dust. They will be passing through Conviction Plaza this is also the best place for an ambush. I recommend we have the civilian population go about their normal day with your partner's Hellborns in the building's."  
  


"Understood. What part of the Plaza may I ask?"

"They will come from the east side and head north, sir."

"Then why don't we put snipers on the roofs as well."

"That could work I just don't understand the need for them."

"Vidar Kristiansen held his own against 200 of Ama's Hellborns and killed a third of them. Now he has two of Ama's defectors, Diabolos, and Angel Dust. It is not a need it is a precaution."

"Ok. I'll get snipers equipped immediately."

As V and the others started to walk through the Pride Ring, Warrington pressed the messenger about whats going on. Pressing and prodding on the messenger's brain. Warrington was using Ama's mental attacks much like the Chinese water drip torture. He was acting just like a little child asking a question every two-to-five minutes. Eventually, a question Warrington expected to be brushed off broke him.

"Where are we even going?" Warrington asked.

"We are going to the Fraud Ring to talk to Prince Oormo." The messenger responded clearly annoyed.

"But why aren't we talking to King Pythius if it's his land?" Warrington pressed.

"Because Pythius and the other kings are trying to stop the doomsday of hell. However, Pythius and Dante have been kidnapped by those outside of Hell's borders. The same people who are not welcome in Heaven or Hell. That is why we are getting some of the most deadly Hell-borns and earth demons." The messenger stopped himself before he could say anything else.

"What?" Reha said.

"Nothing I said Nothing." The messenger said.

"No, you definitely said something," Angel argued.

"Look you said something Warrington is going to tell us. Once we get out of the Pride ring and have fought, and we will fight, our way through Trammell's people I will tell Vidar and Diabolos." Reha explained.

"Fine, but I won't tell them it's accurate." The messenger said.

"You won't need to, I will," Angel said.

A few hours passed after that argumentative conversation and they came to a stop. They were at the first gate, the one leading to the Violence Ring. The Gatekeeper demon was a powerful overlord indebted to Lucifer. The Diabolos, Reha, Warrington, and the messenger went through, but when V and Angel tried to go through they were stopped. V and Angel towered over the Gatekeeper yet she was unafraid. 

"You two cannot go through the gate." She said.

"They can," the messenger began, "by order of King Pythius."

"Wait let me see that."

"As you see it was written by his son Prince Oormo due to His highness being pre-occupied with negotiations with King Dante of the Violence Ring." The messenger explained.

"Which of these spider demons is Veader Christinsin?" Asked the Gatekeeper.

"That would be me, and totally butchered my name," V said.

"I don't give a shit, however, you are allowed to go, but this one is not." She said and pointed at Angel.

"Oh no." Reha, Warrington, and Diabolos said, the messenger hearing them say that evacuated the area.

"It's ok V calm yourself." Angel calmed.

V Didn't in fact he got worse. Instead of calming himself, V turned to face the Gatekeeper. His Grey-Blue pupils expanding to the size of his whole eye. He grew his other pair of arms and lifted the Gatekeeper. Shock turned to terror as the Gatekeeper left the ground. From her normal height of six-foot, she was raised to twelve feet in the air. It got even worse when V started to speak and reintroduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Vidar Kristiansen, known by those on earth as the V of Death down here I am known as The Demon of Death and Murder. You may believe that you are much more powerful than me, but I am the one with permission to cross borders. When you deny my boyfriend his right to go with me, hence it states that I can bring those with me at the time that this letter was read, you are defying a King of Hell. Do you want to do that?"

"No. No, I don't, you both can go through." The Gatekeeper said sheepishly.

"Thank you," V said then as he put the Gatekeeper down.

They left the terrified Gatekeeper and Diabolos confronted V.

"What the FUCK WAS THAT?" Diabolos yelled.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." V responded then said, "Everything kind of blacked out for a second, and then you started yelling."

"You fucking terrified a gatekeeper because they said they wouldn't let Angel through."

"Really? That doesn't seem like something I would do or at least not to that extent."

"Your joking right?"

"No, I don't think I'm that bad."

"HA! You are the most overprotective person I have ever meet or spied on."

"Ok, whatever you say Diabolos."

Warrington was still very upset with Diabolos. They recently found out that he and Reha were dating sometime in the past. Now that they all know Diabolos was trying to get on Reha's good side. Everyone could see it. With all this mental confusion they didn't realize that they were walking straight into a trap.

Trammell was reading up on the files he had on Reha, Warrington, Vidar, and Diabolos. He hated Diabolos, the spy infiltrated his cult years ago and tore it down. It took years for Trammell to get it anywhere close to what he had. In those years other demons and Hellhounds rose to fill the gap. No matter how much he hated Diabolos, he had to give him credit where credit is due. He was an excellent spy and one that is talented at covering his tracks. He was familiar with Ms. Reha Fuller and Mr. James Warrington, as he worked extensively with them. He wasn't too worried about Warrington since he is a sniper, Reha however was a different story. She was a master at hand-to-hand combat and knife expert. Deadly in the conditions they were going into. Trammell wasn't worried about Anthony, or as most know him, Angel Dust. All they really knew about him is that he is a stripper and pornstar and that he was apart of the Italian mob on earth. The last file he read was Master Vidar Kristiansen's, an interesting specimen to say the least. He died at the age of twenty-six two years before the end of the Vietnam war. Reading more into the file Trammell noticed a significant weakness. V suffers from unrestricted and extreme, but rare, PTSD episodes. This would be a great advantage, as Trammell read more into Vidar the Information Director stormed in.

"Sir, the targets have entered into Conviction Plaza."

"Good. Get me the commander of the attack I have some interesting information for him."

"Yes, Sir."

The commander received some pleasant news from Trammell. They would trigger a PTSD episode in V in hopes he will shut-down. The way they will do this is they will have a few soldiers speak Vietnamese and shoot from the sides. Like the Viet-Cong's attack style.As they entered the plaza they became high alert, with Angel and V they will be noticed. They knew they will be attacked from where they don't know. Warrington assumed it would be from the north entrance so he climbed up on a roof and stayed there. Reha had knives handy as did Diabolos. Angel and V made sure they had a shit-load of ammunition. They passed the middle and V heard something that made him stop and drop to the ground and stay there.

"chuẩn bị khai hỏa."

"Vâng chỉ huy."

"Nhắm vào cái lạ."

"Oh shit," V said as he fell.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Còn Hellhound thì sao?"

"Diabolos get down."

"Wait what's wrong?"

"CHÁY BÂY GIỜ CHÁY"

"Just get the fuck down."

As V said that he blacked out they couldn't get him to move. If they tried to drag him it didn't work because he weighed more than what they could drag, only because he had all the supplies on him. With all of that shots came from all around them.

Reha wasted no time yelling for Warrington to get down to V. She then ran into the closest building and started killing. Diabolos, following Reha's lead, went to the next building and was hit in the head with a brick. Diabolos was knocked out and bleeding from the head. Angel started shooting into the surrounding buildings shooting at any threat. Or in other words, anything that moved. 

Warrington was far away from the fight and started to jog over. As he was jogging he saw a person holding a knife heading for V who was collapsed on the ground. He jumped off the roof and shot the demon in the head. Warrington was now running to the defenseless V. He was an unstoppable force shooting at other snipers. Seeing cover jumped at a hundred and eighty degrees landing turning on his butt for the other hundred and eighty degrees shooting a sniper in the abdomen. The bullet went straight through him and hit another in the head, killing both. They were both pinned down as he was only able to take potshots and hope it hit someone. Their only hope was Reha, as Angel took cover behind a doorframe.

Reha cleaned two houses and was working her third when she saw Diabolos unconscious on the ground. V and Warrington stuck behind the fountain. Angel in a doorframe. All of them unable to escape. Reha took one of her knives and hurled it into the throat of a rooftop sniper. She then tried to get the sniper's attention and draw their fire. It worked, just a little too well. She managed to get the sniper's attention but she got the side shooter's attention as well. Angel and Diabolos were able to start the attack again taking some pressure off Reha. Even though Reha didn't need to do anything else but help kill, she jumped off the roof and started stabbing and slicing the attackers. 

Trammell's forces were decimated and the two most powerful demons were knocked out of the battle. It was embarrassing for Elwood and Ama alike. The fight left the plaza destroyed with holes in the walls and bodies all over. Bullet shells and knives on the ground, guns that have been abandoned suddenly. Then there was the screaming. The screaming of the still-living yet close to death demons as they fad of into indefinite nothingness. It was just like a battle out of an earth war, almost like the second World War. It was a terrifying experience for everyone.

"Elwood Trammell, you said that your forces were sufficient enough. The way this turned out makes me think they were not." Ama said.

"Ama I was able to take out Vidar Kristiansen and Diabolos. Neither of them was fighting at all. Those who were fighting happened to be the two defectors Master Vidar broke out, the other was his boyfriend, Angel Dust whom you told me to not worry about." Trammell responded.

"Mhmm, yes I did. That will fall on me. However, tell me how did you take V out of the fight?"

"I read his files and studied all of the things you had on him and discovered he has PTSD. Using that knowledge I had my forces communicate in Vietnamese. It triggered a PTSD episode."

"I might take that from you."

"Go ahead if we can find a weakness like that for Diabolos we will take them out."

"Yes. I need to talk to my allies in purgatory, we are expecting a report on the condition of kings Pythius and Dante."

"Ah. So you were able to kidnap them."

"Them and king Lucifer's wife. Lilith."

"So you're going for the Pride Ring as well then."

Ending on that the two went to Ama's communication room. It had the newest technology and the smartest demons she could find. It is still difficult to commune with the Purgatory dwellers with the Radio demon in control of the radio waves.

Reha, Warrington, and Angel were talking about the recent attack. Diabolos was taken out surprisingly fast. With how much Reha and himself told them, they all assumed he was extremely powerful. Even V was surprised when he learned what happened. Angel Brought up V's PTSD episode. It made him defenseless this time and they didn't know what triggered it. V knew, but in fear of triggering a worse one didn't tell them. Reha and Warrington thought V was a force of nature. That nothing could stop him. Warrington realized that he was going to need to press V as he did with the messenger. Angel was pissed off. He wanted to get to Prince Oormo and get whatever he needed them to done.

"God fucking dammit."

"Angel calm down," Reha said.

"No. Yous need to calm down," Angel responded.

"Angel please." Reha urged.

"No fuck you. They fucking came in and butt fucked us."

"Angel calm the fuck down," Reha commanded this time.

"No I'm not goi-" Angel was saying, but was interrupted.

"Angel, complaining isn't going to fix anything. Action, however, will fix a number of things." V said.

"V what are you doing?" Reha asked.

"What am I doing? I am going to find Sir Elwood Trammell and kill everyone he has ever hired then I am going to blow up his headquarters. All without killing him." V explained.

"And you plan on doing this alone?" Reha supplicated.

"No I don't, Diabolos was going to go with me. It seems he and Trammell have a history. I was also hoping you guys would help me."

"Oh you can count me in V. I wanna shove my foot so far up that pimp's ass that you can see my foot through his eyes," Angel announced.

"Me too, that bitch deserves to suffer," Warrington added.

"Well, I have to come and make sure you boy's fuck up. I'm coming to then." Reha said.

"Oh. I, uh, kinda expected more resistance from you Reha."

"What because I asked Angel to calm down means I don't want to fuck this guy? He kinda attacked us all, not just you boy's." Reha snapped.

"No, no, we'll let you hit him hard," V replied.

"What are you guy's waiting for?" Diabolos yelled.

"One our way Dia," Warrington yelled back.

"Can you not call me that, please?" Diabolos asked.

"No," Warrington said dryly.

"I think it's cute," Reha added.

"You fucking would, Reha." Diabolos replied.

"Yes, I fucking would." Reha joked.

"Alright let's go," V said.

They left their little hole and V pulled ahead drawing his Glocks. He ran a few more feet and flipped grabbing his revolver. Running even farther he grew his third pair of arms and slowed down. Angel and Diabolos caught up with him pretty fast, but Reha and Warrington were having trouble keeping up. V noticing that they were going to need to save their energy picked Warrington up and had him hanging from his back. Angel saw this and did the same with Reha. V pulled ahead again but not by much. Angel was just a little slower than V and Diabolos was surprisingly fast, very good at keeping up despite his leg length. Diabolos was giving directions on which way they needed to go. 

They were running in the open hoping they would be spotted. V and Diabolos were angry, V's eyes were already going fully grey-blue and diabolos was getting a little larger. Reha and Warrington were calm about this but Angel was fucking pissed, just not to the extent of V and Diabolos. By the time they got to Conviction Plaza, around a dozen scouts reported their location. All forces were being called back to Trammell's headquarters. They were lightning fast. Reaching Trammell's mansion HQ.

"Damn, that's the size of the fuckin' White House," Angel said.

"The what?" Warrington, Reha, and Diabolos questioned in almost unison.

"The White House, how the fuck do you guys not know what I'm talking about?" Angel said disappointed.

"Is it a Sinner thing?" Diabolos.

"No, it's the capital of the fuckin' United States of America. All forty-eight of them." Angel said proudly.

"Angel there's fifty now," V informed.

"Really? What are they called?" Angel asked now interested.

"The one I was born in was the territory of Alaska now the State of Alaska, and the territory of Hawaii is now the State of Hawaii, Jefferson is still in debate," V said.

"Huh, ain't that ni-" 

"What the fuck is the White House. What the fuck is the United States. Why the fuck are there fifty. And how the fuck is it even related to right now." Warrington asked pissed, he had no idea what was going on.

"Do not interrupt an all American conversation." V began, "And to answer your questions, The White is The capital of the United States of America, the land of the free and home of the brave. The US was a colony of Great Britain until we revolted and took down the biggest nation in the world. There are fifty because we functioned like Rome. This has nothing to what's going on."

"Why the fuck did you feel the need to tell us that?" Reha asked.

"Warrington asked," V replied."So?" Reha asked again.

"Let's just drop it and continue." Diabolos butted in.

"Good enough for me," Reha said.

"Tell me everything..." Warrington whispered to V.

"Later..." V said.

After their strange conversation, they split into groups. Diabolos and V would go through the main entrance and distract the main forces. Angel would take the left-most entryway and work his way to V and Dia, hopefully ending up behind the enemy. Reha and Warrington would go with V and Dia to the main entrance then sneak away and find Trammell. There were some obvious holes in the plan, but they hoped V and Dia would be targeted again.

Trammell and his captains were in the briefing room, as the Intelligence Director was explaining the situation. The Director was sweating a cold sweat as he assumed Vidar would still be suffering. They expected Diabolos, but not V. Composing himself he began to explain what was going on.

"Ok so, Diabolos and the demons he's with are outside to gates right now. They are planning an assault on us. There are only five of them, but the three weakest defended the plaza fairly well. Now we can defend ourselves against Diabolos and the other three, or just V himself, but not all of them. It is my opinion that we have all personnel take out Vidar and Diabolos while Sir Elwood Trammell escapes."

"So it's suicide?" One captain asked. 

"No, it's preservation." Another said.

"What if we focus on the weak three and then the other two?" Stated another.

"Because Diabolos and the other one will just kill us." Said the first.

"Just shut up all of you." Trammell began, "We are going to fight, all of us. I am not going to abandon my people Director. It shows they can trust me. Even if we lose today it'll be shown I am no coward and Demons will flock to us. Little do the fools know, they are only postponing the inevitable. Their destruction."

Everyone clapped after Trammell finished his little speech. He however was just preparing himself to abandon his forces at the first sign of failure.

As they finished getting briefed there was screaming and gunfire. The captains grabbed their respective firearms and joined the battle. Trammell grabbed a sword and followed in suit as an inspiration, not as a fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did post four chapters on one day, but I just started on AO3 and Wattpad so I am sorry if the story is strange and moving weirdly.


	5. Chapter 5, Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and his friends finally reach King Pythius' domain. A salty Captain Aspect causes trouble as the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Thanks for taking the time to read this story. It means a lot to me that you are. This is the first book and origin story of Vidar Kristiansen, Reha Fuller, Diabolos, and James Warrington. I hope you enjoy this and then hopefully the next.

Captain Aspect was anxious. Diabolos and the messenger were supposed to be back by now. They were assigned by Prince Oormo to acquire a spider demon named 'Vidar Kristiansen'. It sounded strange, but then again he was from Earth, not a Hell-born like Diabolos. Hell, no one was quite like Dia. A Hellhound from the Limbo Ring whose family moved here in the early eighteen hundreds.

A strange feeling came over him. A feeling he hasn't felt since he was given orders. The Prince was behind him. Oormo was a stocky young man. Bleach white skin with long pitch-black hair. He was in the best shape of all the seeds of the 7 Deadly Princes. He also could control his powers just as efficiently as his father. As Aspect studied him, he could see the tiredness in his violet eyes. He had dark circles under them and chapped lips. He has been awake for several weeks without sleep. Studying the so-called 'savior' and what he is able to accomplish. Aspect has too, however, he is unimpressed.

The young demon has only been here for three years. He wasn't very experienced in the laws of hell. An example of this is that he is somehow able to travel all Rings and Circles of Hell without consequence. Now it's not against the rules for Hell-borns but for Earth demons it is. Yet he is traveling frequently targeting one overlord, in particular, Ama, The Sinner Slayer. As Aspect was thinking about this Prince Oormo started to speak in his calm but commanding voice. 

"Captain Aspect," He began, "I have been told that Diabolos should be here today, and yet the day's almost over, and I haven't seen him. Can you explain to me that please?"

"Your Highness, I have not been able to contact him, but remember he may be having trouble crossing the gates, as he is bringing a mortal soul with him, with potentially multiple I may add." Aspect responded.

"I see." The Prince responded, "Have a Nightguard assist them."

"Yes sir."

"And please call me Oormo I am not King yet."

"Yes, Your Highness."

As the sighing Oormo walked away, he called a small group of commandos, called the Nightguard, to find Diabolos. They left hastily gathering small and light weapons and left.V was carrying Warrington when they crossed into the Fraud ring. Hell-borns looking at the spider demon like it was the first time seeing one. You know what it might just be. To top it off they could see the crimson Sword on his chest. They didn't even notice his eyes they were fixated on what he was wearing. His military pants and boot are no shirt, which was raped around Warrington's bullet wound and a plain military jacket that went just past his second pair of arms. On top of that, he was carrying an Imp Demon. It was a sight to see.

Diabolos' fur was matted down by blood and other bodily juices. The parts around his mouth were stained red. His claws and teeth were yellowed from the exploded organs. Reha and Warrington were average demon species in this part of hell. The strange part about them was their height. Most Imp demons are around six and a half feet tall, but these two were under five and a half feet tall. One of them was being carried by the other spider demon, or should I say she was hanging from her back.

As the Nightguard approached them with caution Diabolos smelled them.

"Oh thank satan." Diabolos said.

"Wat why?" Angel asked.

"The Nightguard is coming to help." Diabolos replied.

"The fuckin' wat."

"The Nightguard is an elite squad of commandos under only Prince Oormo, King Pythius, and Captain Aspect. Very helpful."

"Can I suck their dicks?" Angel asked.

"Angel I'm right here." V responded, "Don't judge if I join."

"Won't don't worry, babe."

"Does that mean we should stay here or push forward, Dia?" Warrington asked.

"We should keep going and try to meet them," Diabolos said.

"Ok. let's keep it movin' then."

They got twenty for feet before the 'Nightguard' showed up. They all wore the same thing. They 

looked like strange shadows. All of them the same height but different body shapes. They looked easy for V to kill if they betrayed them.

With the Nightguard offering some protection, not that it was needed, they made up time from blowing up the mansion. Diabolos was hungry, not just for revenge but for more blood of his enemies. He kept mentioning it every time he got the chance. It terrified Reha, she had never seen him like this.

What would have taken them hours to travel took forty-nine minutes. The escorts stopped, well, 'escorts' from approaching them. As they came upon the castle since it was King Pythius' castle the Nightguard left them.

"Holy fuckin' shit. They actually have castles in hell." Angel said.

"They do. I live in the west wing." Diabolos said.

"That's cool, but hey how's this gonna work?" Reha asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time this has ever happened in recorded history." Diabolos answered.

"Oh, that's helpful," Reha remarked.

"Diabolos." Yelled a strange voice.

"Hey, Dia, who the fuck is that?" Warrington asked with audible concern.

"Oh uh, that is the one and only captain Aspect." Diabolos replied.

"Diabolos did that Imp just call you Dia?" The voice called.

"Yes, he did."

"Isn't that what Reha called you?" The voice asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Oh shit, is that Reha I see down there?"

"Well he can certainly stay on one topic can't he," V whispered the Angel.

"Like fuckin' hell he can. He's worse than yous." Angel replied.

"Jesus christ put me down if you guy's gonna talk like that," Warrington said.

"I forgot you were here, to be honest, little Imp," Angel said.

"It is Reha." Yelled the voice in confirmation.

"Should I know him Diabolos," Reha asked concerned.

"No, he interrogated me every day we were dating to find out who you were that's all." Diabolos said surprisingly calmly.

"Shit."

"Come on in you guy's introduce yourselves to Prince Oormo and me." The voice yelled

"On our way." Diabolos began, "Ok Aspect is a bit of an acquired taste so be prepared."

"Understood," They replied or said something similar.

As they entered the castle they were greeted by an owl demon. He was seven feet tall and had purple eyes. His feathers were black, some graying showing his age. But Jesus this guy was louder than V. 

"HA! There you are, Dia." Aspect said.

"Hey Aspect, I'm back with the targets." Diabolos said.

"Did he jus' call me a fuckin' target," Angel asked?

"Well, you all look exhausted. Let's get you all a room an-" Aspect was saying before he was interrupted.

"Do you have Vodka?" V asked.

"Since when have you drunk?" Diabolos asked.

"Just 'cause you spied on me doesn't mean you know everything about me," V said.

"Bitch you didn't tell me you drunk! We could have so much fuckin' fun if I knew dat." Angel blurted.

"Sorry I guess," V said.

"We havin' a drikin' contest tonight."

"Well, this will be interesting." Aspect said, he had no idea Sinners could be so fun.

As they ventured deeper into the castle Angel smelled a familiar smell. The smell of alcohol. AH. YES. The juice to drown sorrows and to get blasted. Angel quietly moaned and walked as if nothing happened.

V was craving Vodka. Yes, Vodka. Oooh, the taste is almost zero and you can get so fucking blasted. It goes smooth down the throat and the real V comes out. An Alaskan, but an Alaskan a few years after the purchase of Alaska. Most of the population was Russian, his parent's were. When he went to fight in the American army against Communism he was disowned and he had to drop his Amer-Ruso accent. But with Vodka, a Russian drink, he could let it all come back.

Sometimes V wished he could let his accent slip out around Angel, see how he would react. He always thought it would end up with Angel calling him a commie. It terrified him.

"So you're the famous 'Vidar Kristiansen', cool name sounds Russian." Aspect said.

Calmly trying to not freak out with what he was just thinking, "Prolly' because it is."

"Hmm. Moving on to you, Mister Angel Dust, Stripper and Adult film star. How manly."

Angel curled his hand into a fist, hoping this guy would give him a reason to punch him. Now, this wasn't because he was made at Aspect, he just reminded him of his dad. His parent who had his brother try to kill him. The bitch had to just make Angel suffer. He needed some fuckin' alcohol.

Aspect was purposely starting shit. He thought it was time to see what these bitches were made of. He was first going to have Angel Dust fight some common soldiers. Then have V fight the Nightguard, all of them. It was going to be a challenge, of course.

Now, however, they were going to get drunk. How drunk? Very, very drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you're at the bottom already, it is a short read, sorry about that.


	6. The Ball Starts to Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person enters the scene and Reha and Warrington's tension is released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION PORNOGRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD. PLEASE SKIP SECOND HALF OF CHAPTER IF UNCOMFORTABLE.
> 
> This is also a short read, I'm trying to get somewhere with it.

V was given a large bottle of Vodka, which he took eagerly. Reha watched humorously as V took giant swigs.

"Jesus, V. How much of your blood is going to be Vodka by the end of tonight?" Reha asked.

V responded with a slight Russian accent, "Ahundered percent hopefully."

As V kept chugging on his firewater, Diabolos went to talk to Angel Dust.

"So, how long have you known V?" Dia asked.

"Oh, I uh, I met'em sometime 'tween 'sixty-nine and 'seventy."

"Excuse me? How long have you been down here?"

"Some time since 'forty-seven."

"Damn that's almost forty years, so many purges."

"Ya', but hey, I met V and some other friends."

"I guess. Damn, how does he keep down that much alcohol?"

"Fuckn' no idea, Dia. Welp. Imma go see why he likes Vodka so much."

Angel left Diabolos alone. Dia was thinking about how short V actually has been in hell for. And for what? Fighting for his country's beliefs? He's hiding something from everyone, including himself.

V was on his third bottle of Vodka and started to talk in a Russian accent and in a different language.

"Angel! Did I tell you I love you very, very much?"

"Shutup you dumb whore."

"Whore? Do you mean Shlyukha? And I the idiot."

"What the fuck did he say?" Reha asked Warrington.

"Something in his native tongue?" Warr responded.

"Rebyata, vy znali, chto moy otets oskorblyal menya? Eto bylo ne veselo."

"What?" Reha asked.

"Sorry female comrade I'm drunk that was Russian I try to control it."

"Your good V."

"Oh no, I falling now."

As V tripped over himself, a stranger walked in. She was blonde and was around five' seven'. She had pure white skin and rosy cheeks, accompanied by no one she started toward V. The girl saw the spider demon and was confused. V seeing her recognized her and stood up.

"Blyad. Princess Charlotte, good to meet you, bozhe ty moy you look good."

"Da' fuck V."

Diabolos seeing this jogged over to them, "Sorry your Highness he is extremely drunk."

"I can see that."

"What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Is it cause I drunk?"

"No, it is because you two are here." The princess said pointing at the two spiders.

"V and Angel? They were asked to come here by Prince Oormo." Dia explained.

"I did request them." Oormo said entering the room, " and Charlie spiders? You of all people should know who this is."

"But I don't."

"Vidar Kristiansen. That's who it is."

"So? He and Angel Dust should have stayed within the Pride Ring. The Fraud Ring is a whole Ring away."

"I understand, but why send more than three Hell-bornes into Purgatory. With two powerful Sinners or Earth demons, it's less messy."

"You plan on sacrificing five demons to save two of the Kings and my mom? Were you going to tell me or Dantes kids?"

"Yes, after they were deployed."

"GODDAMIT OORMO YOU CAN'T DECIDE THIS ON YOUR OWN!"

"I had no choice, you would not have listened and our parents would have a worse chance of life."

"I don't care you talk to me. Vidar and Angel are my people."

"Why don't you understand. I'm trying to save our families."

"No, I don't I should hav-"

Before Charlie could finish V drunk as fuck interrupted, "Escuse I want to be here. There's quality Vodka too. Try it krasotka."

"Well, he wants to be here Charlie. Your people can decide what they want I know that."

"Shut up Oormo. Fine, but I'm helping with preparation work."

"Fair enough."

V getting back to drinking took a swig yelling loud enough for the whole castle to hear, "WE GOING TO GET DRUNK TONIGHT! ANGEL TOSS ME 'NOTHER VODKA!"

Angel responding with a scream just as loud, "FUCK YEAH BITCH! GIMME' SOME OF THAT"

"Oh, Angel moya lyubov' please drink away."

The two towering spider demons started drinking more heavily than before. Pushing their limits of consent. They kept drinking, bottle after bottle. Shot after shot. They were blasted. They started to do the deed on the floor when Warrington hit them both on the head knocking them out.

"Virginity Rocks stay pure," Warrington yelled.

"Warr, are you an actual virgin in hell?" Reha asked.

"Yes I am and only I can change that."

"Hmmm, I can change that for you," Reha stated.

"How much did you drink?"

"Not much, I like to have fast motor skills. It helps in some situations."

"Ok we can go into this more in a bit, but let's put these two in a room first."

"Fine. Let's get one too."

"What the fuck Reha."

They started to drag the passed out demons up the stairs into a room Captain aspect provided them. Getting them up the stairs got Reha even hornier. Warrington started to push V into the room as Reha hopped over them and dragged him in. Warrington stopped pushing V and started to drag Angel, carefully, in as well.

Warrington closed the door behind him. Looking up he saw two breasts.

"What the FUCK Reha! I am trying to stay a virgin." Warrington exclaimed covering Reha's bust with her trench coat.

"Yeah well, I haven't fucked anyone in years and I want dick sooo, let me suck you off," Reha responded.

"Goddamit Reha I just wanted to put those two in a room and go drink some shit. Now I can't do that and I will feel guilty for some reason."

"Then stick your dick in me."

"Fine let's go into my room."

"Fuck yeah. You and I Warr are going to fuck so hard it'll hurt for months."

"Oh shit."

Warrington reluctantly showed Reha to his room. His mind was filled with thoughts, good and bad. Is she gonna like it? Am I going to Like it? Do we have condoms? Do we need condoms? How does she want to do it? How many times has she done it? My god though, her tits were perky. I hope she didn't see my boner.

Thoughts like this and others raced through his mind as he opened the door, letting Reha inside. She pranced over to the bed taking the sheets off. Once the bed was just the mattress on the bedframe, Reha tossed somethings n the mattress then stripped. Warrington didn't watch thinking he was being nice and he was. He looked back at her. She was naked and wet.

'Oh god' Warrington thought, 'Are we really doing this?'

Before he could protest Reha approached him. She walked swaying her hips enough just enough so that it was noticeable. Her breasts bounced in sync with her sways. Like an elaborate dance as she walked. He was still wearing his suit nothing special about it, but Reha wanted him naked.

She reached him and looked down at him. She grabbed him and spun him. Now that his back was to her she wrapped her arms around him. She started to carefully undress him starting by taking his coat off. Undoing the buttons of his shirt and reaching through his pants and groping him. She kept his tie on him as she spun him again. Knelling down she undid his pants and pulled them down. She was getting frisky teasing his crotch covered only by his underwear.

She started to salivate, wanting her best friend's cock in her mouth and vagina. Pulling down his last article of clothing being careful not to touch his manhood. Once he was naked too, she stood up and had him close his eyes. Complying Warrington shut his eyes and Reha went to the bed.

"Ok, Warr open your eyes and take a nice long and hard look at me. Don't be shy, get hard."

Following her orders, Warrington looked. The beautiful five foot five imp demon was sitting on the bed with her legs apart. Her clit was wet and eager. Her red and white skin already glistening with sweat. Even her hooves were sexy. Tracing eyes up her body he saw her perky size D breasts. She was hard up there but they looked soft to touch. As he looked her up and down his length became aroused.

She watched him look at herself and get a boner. He was so much shorter than her but she was so very much attracted to her friend. His skin matched hers and his tail was pointed as hers was.

Reha saw his hard cock and thought 'Oh, I can't wait for that to get inside of me.'

"Ok Warr, come here. I'm going to put some lube on your dick then your gonna put him in."

"Yes ma'am."

He strode over and let Reha massage the lube over his dick.

'Oh, that feel's good' Warrington thought.

With a layer of lube on him, he grabbed his friend's hips and slipped his length into her. Pulling in and out, but keeping his tip inside. Grinding his waist into her's.

As he pounded into her, the moaning and groaning intensified. Sex noises echoing through the room. They were getting into it hard.

"Wa-Warr keep go-g-going." Reha pleaded.

"Yesss, Ma'am." Warrington groaned.

As a large moan erupted from Reha, Warrington's fluid evacuated into her. The panting duo laid down on the bed.

"Warr. We are having round two in a second." Reha proclaimed.

"We are?" Warrington asked.

"Yes, and this time I'm gonna ride you."

As she said this she straddled Warrington. On her knees hovering above her friend's eagerness, she grabbed it and guided it in. Moving up and down in a constant motion, she began to moan.

The now one time Warrington, had his hands around his friend's waist. Keeping her from going off course. However, you can't stop Reha, she pulled his hands to her breasts. His warm sweaty hands massaging her bust.

Minutes passed and Reha hasn't slowed down, she began to leak milk from her tits from Warrington's prodding. The sound of them having sex was drowned out by the drunken demons down the hall.

This time it was Reha who cummed first. Her wetness shot all over Warrington, which caused him to shot his sperm back at her.

Reha pulled off him and went to where she put the bedding. Grabbing it she made the bed.

"Alright, Warr, we are sleeping together now."

"Ok?" Warrington responded.

Then thinking, 'Am I dating Reha now? Because we fucked?'

As they went to bed Diabolos, Oormo, and Charlie came up with a plan to get them in and out of Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god Charlie is here now. She doesn't seem happy about being left out of Oormos plans. Maybe we'll see her help in great lengths?
> 
> Thank you all for reading this chapter and the others.


	7. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group preps and learns about Purgatory then they enter its cold land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a shorter read one or two more chapters left then you get a new book but enjoy.

V woke up with a massive headache. He groggily stood up, seeing Angel still sleeping. Picking his boyfriend up off the floor, he brought him to a bed. 

Stumbling out of the room and getting hit by a bright light, and Diabolos, V swore in Russian again.

"Diabolos, grebanyy svet bolit."

"Ooookay, Oormo and Charlie want to talk to you. Gotta go over the plan."

"Blyad', fine. Lead the way."

"Alright, you might want to stick to English too." 

"YA mogu govorit' po-russki, yesli zakhochu porugat'sya."

"Fuck you."

Diabolos lead V towards a big green door. The surprisingly light door opened revealing the two Hell-Heirs. There was a map of all nine circles and their respective rings. They looked tired as if they have been up all night.

He walked in looking for some kind of indication of what they were doing. As he neared Charlie noticed him. She blushed in understanding what he said last night, though he was drunk.

"Hello, V." Greeted Charlie.

"Zdravstvuyte princess, sorry, I mean Hello princess." V returned.

"I understand Russian, kinda have to with how many languages there are on earth." She assured V.

"Ok then, do you mind translating, I'm kinda hungover and it'll be easier if I speak in Russian. Sorry 'bout that by the way Dia."

"Sure just limit your language."

"Understood."

Prince Oormo began to speak, cutting of V and Charlie's conversation, "So all of you know that our parent's and your kings were kidnapped while traveling to the convergence point. What you don't know is, Hell's doomsday is fast approaching. Without all seven of the Deadly Princes, now kings, we will all be destroyed. However, there is a chance. If V and the others get to where they are being held they can free them."

"I gde imenno eto?" V whispered to Charlie.

"And where exactly is that?" She translated.

"That's the tricky part. They are in  _ Purgatory,  _ a place where souls go when they are too good for hell, but not good enough for heaven. It is very dangerous, but it has to be  done."

"Teper', kogda ya znayu vse podrobnosti, my s Angelom, Uorringtonom, Rekhoy i D'yavolom s radost'yu pomozhem." V said to everyone.

"He means he and his companions will help."

"Fantastic let's get them up and prepped."

Warrington woke up to a loud gasp. Opening his eyes he saw a shocked Angel Dust. Slowly processing why he has that certain expression, he remembered where he was and what had happened the previous night.

"FUCK, Angel close the fucking door," Warrington yelled.

"Fine, just look at yous two," Angel said slamming the door.

The slam woke up Reha who shot up yelling, "WHAT THE IN THE ALL MIGHTY FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Nothin' just a spider coming to wake up the two Imps."

"The fuck man," Reha said calming down.

"Haha, you two fucked, and Reha nice tits." Angel laughed.

"What?" Reha asked confused.

"Reha your tits they are, uh, kinda, um, not covered," Warrington said.

Still, horny Reha grabbed Warrington's head and used it as a covering, "There."

"So you two dating now? Or was that just a quick fuck?" Angel asked hoping for gossip.

Before Warrington could say anything Reha said something that shocked him and Angel, "Well Angel, I would say we have been dating since we met, or at least that's what I 

thought. This was just our first time doing the deed."

"Wait what?" Warrington asked, "We were dating all that time?"

"Yes, that's why you got the nickname Warr," Reha replied hurt.

"Welp, get dressed and follow me," Angel commanded.

"Ok, are you going to leave the room?" Warrington asked embarrassed.

"Nope, I won't watch though."

As the two got dressed Reha reached for Warrington's member a few times, but stopped remembering Angel was right there. When the two were dressed, Angel led them to a large room with maps all over. The rest of them were over by a strange map. It was a map of the land outside.  _ Purgatory. _

A dark place where it's a consistent time of almost night. Full of strange beasts and lost souls. Souls that were constantly punished by the three Purgatory gods, Abigor The God of Mind Torment, Azazel The God of Spiritual Torment, and a tortured Angelic God Azreal who happened to be God's man who would brainwash the people of Earth after they had a major disaster. Unbeknownst to the Denizens of Hell, Azreal still did his job. Now he does it to Hell-beings from Earth and from Hell. Those who know about this are the Kings of Hell, but not their children. The Kings were traveling to the Convergence point when Azazel attacked. Working with Ama he kidnapped as many elites as he could. Ama not knowing that Azazel wants to trigger Armageddon didn't ask for the Kings to be brought to her. She thought he wanted to gain a claim in Hell, as the eighth deadly prince.

Warrington walked over to V and asked what was going on when Charlie spoke.

"So for all of you new demons, I'll explain what you will have to do."

Reha feeling the command in her voice treated her as such, "Yes Ma'am."

"No need for that," Charlie said, "But you do need to pay close attention to these instructions. If you did not already know the kings Pythius and Dante as well as my mother Lillith have been kidnapped by at least one of the Purgatory gods. No matter how much I disagree with it you three along with Vidar Kristiansen, Diabolos, and Captain Aspect will venture into their domain and free our leaders. We will have no power to bring you back. That you must do yourself."

"Aight, but when?" Angel asked.

Prince Oormo answered that question with one terrifying word, "Now."

Azreal, Abigor, and Azazel were preparing for the Doomsday of Hell, or as Abigor liked to call it, the Asscrack of Punishment. The three gods were a group of almost. Almost good enough for Heaven, but not. Almost bad enough for Hell, but still not. Azazel was going to change that, however, it meant going behind his brother's backs. It also meant working with a denizen of Hell.

A revolting, evil, murderer named Ama. She told the God where two of the Seven Deadly Princes would be and she was right. He attacked them as they passed through one of many canyons. Killing the escorts and kidnapping the elites.

This was something Azreal and Abigor would not do. The Princes gave them power over Purgatory, attacking would mean war against Hell and possibly Heaven. There was a balance between the three afterlives. One for the best. One for the worst. One for the almost. Without one they would all collapse into chaos and control.

The last time a God of Purgatory attacked Hell was thousands of years ago. Abaddon the Destroyer, or they thought as the years went by, so did the memory of their fallen brother. Yet he was imprisoned in a place and kept there with no escape. It was more torment than Hell or Purgatory could give.

With the preparations of Armageddon nearly completed, the Gods relaxed and stared blankly over the multitude of beasts surrounding Hell.

V grabbed his Battle-ax and walked to Captain Aspect. The owl had been nothing but salty and angsty since they arrived. Calling out on how Angel was a pornstar and how V was dating him. Announcing the only reason they were in fact dating was that Angel wanted V's dick for himself. 

Pushing these thoughts aside V wanted to make peace between them. They were both soldiers and Aspect outranked him. 

As V approached Aspect he felt his stomach drop. Aspect was standing with his family. He held his daughter close reassuring her, he would be ok. His wife was sobbing quietly as she knew he was going to be in extreme danger. V looking over the Owls turned and started to walk away. He didn't want to ruin this moment, this was something the girl needed.

A retreating V ran into Diabolos.

"V what the fuck are you doing?" Diabolos asked.

"Huh?" 

"We need to get Captain Aspect and leave."

"Uh, oh, he's kinda busy give him a few minutes."

"Fine but you can wait here and get him."

"Ok, Diabolos. Can you send Reha and Warrington over I need to talk to them?"

"No I can't they are getting equipped."

"Alright, thanks anyway."

Diabolos jogged off hoping to catch the Hell-Hiers before they go. V watched him go when a feathery hand landed on his shoulder. Expecting to find Captain Aspect he saw who he thought to be his wife.

She said something that filled V's heart with a feeling of dread but also with compassion. She said, "Vidar Kristiansen. Please protect my husband for his daughter."

She said this like she knew Aspect wasn't coming back.

Aspect walked over to V and sneered. Not knowing why V told him to follow and they left.

Diabolos, Warrington, Angel, and Reha were waiting with Oormo and Charlie at the edge of Hell. V and Aspect appeared fully armed. Charlie saw them first and told the others.

"V your fuckin slow," Angel yelled.

"Yeah but you enjoy it in bed," V yelled back.

"Really?" Warrington asked.

"Ok that was great back-and-forth but you guys are entering into Purgatory. Only you can keep yourselves alive in there." Oormo said.

"Ok, We do that here anyway," Angel said.

"Yes, but now if you die we all die so try harder," Oormo responded.

They entered into the dark place and immediately lost all contact with the Heirs of Hell. They were completely alone. 

Azreal sensed a new presence in his domain. Feeling their intent Abigor and Azreal confronted Azazel.

They conversed telepathically faster than the speed of light understanding what was happening Azreal and Abigor did nothing to stop the Demons. In fact, Azreal helped them to an extent by hiding their presence from Azazel, or at least the whereabouts.


	8. Freedom and Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and his friends attack Azazel. Some bad shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I am crying now that I'm done. It's a short book, but it supposed to lead to more.

V was coming back from a look outpost he found, well they found a whole abandoned town. Stepping lightly on the rotting boards V climbed down the stairs. The others were just outside the post waiting for any news.

"Well, there's a large build-up of beasts in that canyon over there so that's our best bet," V said.

"So to the giant things that can tear you in half with one hand," Diabolos said.

"We don't have a choice, Dia. We are on a time crunch." V defended.

"Right now I agree with Vidar, Diabolos. We've seen no other group of Purgatory beasts." Captain Aspect said.

"Fine. What's the plan then?" Diabolos asked.

"Stealth. We don't want the Beasts to notice us."

The group ran toward the canyon. Diabolos could smell something but couldn't tell what it was.

While they ran a small Beast communicated to Azazel. The Demons are coming.

Azazel was a lanky God. Exiting his base camp and conversing with his Beasts.

' _ Mighty warriors. A small group of Demons are coming to stop our destiny. We must stop them at all costs. ARMAGEDDON SHALL HAPPEN ON THIS DAY! The End of Hell will mean our  _ **_ FREEDOM. _ ** _ We shall end them then end their rulers.'  _ Azazel thought to all of his Beasts.

The Beasts roared in agreement wanting to taste blood for the first time since the rise of Satan and the descension of Azreal. They were ready and hungry. Their yellowed teeth and claws dripped with a liquid. The different sizes and different beasts with matted fur or torn up flesh. Terrible smells erupting from thousands of mouths. 

Azazel pointed in the direction of V and his friends. The Beasts sprinted to them.

"What's that rumbling?" Reha asked.

"Earthquake?" Warrington guessed.

"No. It's the Beasts." Diabolos Said.

"FUCK not now. We aren't even close." Angel screamed.

"We will fight them." Aspect said.

"Ye-" Diabolos began but a surprising voice said a surprising thing.

"No, you won't. Diabolos, take Reha, Warrington, and Angel and get the kings. Aspect and I will hold them off. No questions Angel." V said. "I can't lose more friends in combat."

"V you don't ge-" Angel began this time.

"Angel, Lyubov' moya, ty dolzhen sdelat' eto dlya menya. Uvidimsya snova, dazhe yesli my raznyye lyudi." V said in Russian but Angel understood everything.

"Fine you fuck, DON'T DIE," Angel said holding tears back.

"Yes sir."

With his friends, safe V turned to Captain Aspect.

"Sir, what are your orders?" V asked.

"What?" Aspect asked.

"You are a Captain right I'm only a Second Lutinent."

"Oh, I assumed you were a Major or something."

"I'm only twenty-six Aspect."

"Ok well let's find an ambush point and wait. Make sure your munitions are set." Aspect Planned.

The rumbling became louder as they walked a few feet behind a rock. V squatted holding his battle-ax feeling his bloodlust enter his damned soul. His eyes began to glow a grey-blue color. His crimson hair and sword symbol started to glow too. He drew his pistols checking to make sure they were loaded. Putting them back as a Beast sprinted past them.

"Shit." Aspect whispered. 

"Nope don't think like that easy kill," V reassured.

Another one ran by. Then another twelve. The number of Beasts kept growing until it was a constant stream of Beasts. V glowed brighter until he asked,

"Sir, can I take point?"

"Yes, you can." Aspect granted.

"Aye aye, Captain," V replied.

V yelling his company's battle cry in Russian charged, "MUZHCHINY SLEVA! MUZHCHINY NAPRAVO! OBVINYAT'!"

Not knowing what that meant Aspect watched V charge the Beasts.

Diabolos lead Angel, Reha, and Warrington to where they thought the kings were. A few minutes passed when they heard V yell something in Russian. Just after that, they heard a Beasts death scream. Angel collapsed and started to panic, as his best friend. His boyfriend. Attacked thousands of giant beasts in combat. Reha went to comfort him as Warrington asked Diabolos what was what.

"Ohmygodhe'sgonnafuckindieReha," Angel said panicked.

"No, he's not he's gonna stay alive," Reha reassured.

"Butheisfightingthingssomuchbiggerthanhimhegonnadie!" Angel wailed.

"Angel. Be strong for him then. He wouldn't want you to do this over him."

"Your right. Deep breaths. Deep breaths." As Angel calmed himself down Warrington and Diabolos saw something.

"Hey Warr, what's that?" Diabolos asked.

"I don't know. It could be a door or something." Warr replied.

"Do we go for it then?"

"Why not."

Diabolos got on a rock and told Reha and Angel they were leaving. Angel was still crying but had it mostly under control. Reha was shaky and Warrington was showing no emotion. Diabolos voiced cracked as he announced where they were going.

"Reha, Angel. We found what we think to be a door. We are gonna go to that then hopefully find the kings."

"Ok Dia." Reha said, "Angel you got that we almost are done. The faster we go the faster you can see V alive."

"Then why da fuck ain't we moving? Let's go!" Angel yelled.

They left and Captain Aspect joined V in the fighting. The blood-covered spider was cutting down Beasts left and right. Using his ax V killed near a hundred. There were still thousands. Aspect drew his long sword and cut a Beasts head off. Blue blood spewed out over him and he moved on. 

"V! You could have told me you were gonna attack." Aspect said jokingly.

"YA sdelal! Er, I did." V replied.

"In what lan-" Aspect began before he was stabbed in the chest.

"What was th- ASPECT NOOO!" V said.

Seeing Aspects body hanging on a Beasts tail V threw his battle-ax so hard it carved his way through fifty beasts before hitting the canyon wall. V drew all three of his pistols and ran at the Beasts. Shooting them in the head or abdomen. Now a raged fueled V moving so fast the Beasts couldn't track him. A few moments ago there were thirty thousand of them. Now there was one thousand. 

The Beasts started to run away. But V yelling stuff in Russian chased them down retrieving his ax. 

" ** U NEGO BYLA SEM'YA, KOTORUYU TY TRAKHAYESH'! ** " 

He Chased them down killing Aspects killer last. All of the Beasts were dead or close to death. V started to sob uncontrollably. He didn't like Aspect but he had to protect him for his daughter. He failed Aspects, Daughter. Just like how he failed his friends in Nam. He let all of his friends die. He let his commanding officer die. He had to get revenge.

Carrying Aspects body he went to the convergence point.

Azreal sensed the death of a Hell-Borne in Purgatory. Something was wrong. The only Hell-Bornes in Purgatory that Azazel knows about are The Seven Deadly Princes. Did he kill one?

'Azazel!' Azreal communed.

'Yes, brother?' Azazel responded.

'Did you kill a king of Hell?' Azreal asked.

'No.' Azazel responded.

'He did not brother, he had a Beast kill one of the rescuers.' Abigor communed. 

'Brother we must not let the puny demons interfere with the Armageddon.' Azazel retaliated.

_ 'Azazel! You kidnapped three Hell Elites you have interfered too much. Now I shall free them myself and do my thing to the denizens of Hell. _ ' Azreal scolded, _ 'Abigor contain Azazel and his forces.' _

_ 'Yes, brother.' _

A now one-winged Azreal went to the Kings to find four demons there already.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Angel yelled.

"That is a god of Purgatory." Diabolos replied.

'Correct young demon. I am Azreal, The Tortured Angelic God. I will bring the Kings and the Queen to the Convergence point and send your compatriot home.' 

"Ok well, we go hicjh" Angel said before he was stabbed by a spear.

' **_ BY THE POWER OF GOD ALMIGHTY, YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER!' _ **

"Shit run!" Warrington yelled. 

Diabolos, Reha, and Warrington ran out of the door as V was walking in. Handing Aspects body to Diabolos he went in for Angel.

V started to glow his strange colors and Azreal turned to him with Angel still on his spear.

" _ Did you fucking stab my Boyfriend?" _

**_ 'Yes and your next.' _ **

_ "Like Fuck I am." _

**_ 'You are.' _ **

_ "CHELOVEK SLEVA! CHELOVEK NA PRAVO! CHELOVEK V SERDNEM! OBVINYAT'!" _

**_ 'Prepare to change.' _ **

V charged swing his ax putting his whole weight into him. Cutting into his calf muscle. 

Unfazed Azreal lunged at V who parried the spear with his ax. Angel was on the spear. V fought recklessly for minutes against a God. Eventually, V was speared in the head.

**_ 'BY THE POWER OF GOD ALMIGHTY, YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER!' _ **

_ "Da fuck you." _

Before V had something happen to him he said something to Angel who was breathing slowly.

he said, "Angel, I'm sorry. I failed you and Aspect. I let you die. I let myself die. WE saved Hell. We did that. Reha, Warrington, and Diabolos survived. They'll tell our story, my love. We will see each other again.  _ V nashey velikoy lybuvi my prevzoydem Adam i Yevu. Angel. Vas bodut pomnit' vse." _

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my friends for reading.


End file.
